Sophia's sister
by gurl3677
Summary: Jillian and Daryl set out to find Sophia but they find Merle. Can Jillian keep Sophia safe?  Can Daryl keep them all safe?  If forced to choose, will he choose Jillian and Sophia or his brother? Daryl/my Jillian  OC
1. Chapter 1

_* Please Review even though this story is finished. I am redoing it, fixing the problems with it.*_

I'm going to follow part of season 2 but this story is going to feature mostly Jillian, Daryl, Sophia, Merle and Carol. The other members of the group will be sprinkled in here and there. Jillian is Sophia's sister. Her and Daryl had nothing much to do with each other during the first season. He was wrapped in the shit with Merle, she was mixed up with her dad, Ed, being a dick. When Sophia goes missing, Daryl and Jillian sent out to find her alone.

Daryl gets hurt and Jillian has to take care of him. They make their way back to the old farm house they had found while they were looking for her. Their first night there they are alone. But the next day, they find Sophia in company of Merle and he is completely unstable. Can Jillian keep her sister safe? Can Daryl keep them all safe? If he is forced to choose between Jillian and Sophia or his brother, who will he pick?

XXXXXX

Jillian's fingers drummed on her steering wheel while she waited to see what was happening. The caravan had come to a stop on the highway. Her car was the last in the line. Her little sister, Sophia, was trying to look around the cars and RV but Jillian knew she couldn't see anything. The little girl was getting nervous and moving around in her seat. Jillian clicked on her radio and the Britney Spear's CD started up right away. Sophia looked at her and the girls smiled. They started singing and swaying to the music.

Daryl rode his bike down the line of the cars to tell everyone what was ahead, why they were stopped. He came up on Shane's car but it was Jillian's car that caught his attention. She and Sophia were singing to each other while smiling and dancing slightly. What the hell was with this girl? He wondered. Didn't she know there was walkers around waiting to eat them? This was no time for singing. He pushed forward until he reached her little blue Honda.

The closer he got to it the more he could hear the music playing but the two girls inside were so wrapped up in each other, they hadn't noticed him. They were still singing and dancing together. He knocked on the window, making them both jump. Jillian started to laugh as she reached towards her radio. She clicked it off then rolled down her window.

" Look Officer, " She started. " I don't have a driver's license and yes, I have been drinking today." She said.

" What's wrong with you? Ain't you takin nothin serious?" He snapped.

Jillian looked back at Sophia and winked. But when she looked back at Daryl, her face was completely serious and dark. She unclicked her seat belt and rolled up her window. She came out of her car, shutting the door behind her. Daryl was squinting from the sun. She raised her head to meet his eyes as she stepped up close to him.

" I take plenty serious." She said as she stared him down. " But excuse the fuck out of me if I'm trying to make things a little lighter for my sister. I thought my mother and sister were dead until you guys found me. Imagine for a minute if you can, how you would feel if we found your brother and he was alive and well. Imagine how grateful you would feel." She saw his shoulders sag and heard him sigh. " Now you feel me on what I'm trying to do?" He glanced at Sophia who was looking up at them through the window. He looked back at Jillian.

" Yeah, I feel ya." He said. She nodded as she started to speak again.

" Now, why are we stopped?" She asked.

" Road's blocked. Have to move the cars out of the way." Daryl said.

" Okay. Is there something I can help you with?" She asked. He shifted on his bike.

" Figured we could maybe go through the cars, check for supplies." He said. She nodded again.

" That sounds like a good plan, Daryl. I will get my sister and we will meet you in the front of the line." She said. He nodded as his tighten his mouth. Without another word to him, she got back into her car. He started up his bike and drove around her car to start up to the front of the line again.

XXXXXX

Daryl glanced up at her as she moved past him. She was looking into the windows of the cars around them. She moved like she was gliding, like she walked on air. He could hear her humming like she was out looking for berries, not shifting through dead people's stuff. He looked back at the group then at her before he started after her.

" You always in such a good mood?" Daryl's voice came up from behind her. She didn't even turn around.

" No." She answered.

" But you're always playin around and shit." He said. He watched as she slipped her fingers across the window of the car.

" Do you watch everyone as much as you watch me?" She asked. Daryl stopped walking and cleared his throat. His face flushed slightly.

" I don't watch you." ' Much, ' he finished in his head. A whistle came from behind him. Daryl looked back and saw Rick signaling for everyone to get under the cars. Daryl faced her and rushed forward. "Get the fuck down!" He hissed as he grabbed her arms.

" What?" She asked as he pushed her to the side of a van.

" Get under that fuckin van!" He hissed.

Jillian did what he ordered without question. They crawled under the van together. They were on their backs, side by side. Jillian closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The sound of shuffling reached them quickly. She looked to her right side as she saw the old shoes of the walkers coming up on them. Without thinking, her left hand took a hold of his right one. She just needed to touch someone who was alive.

Daryl's head snapped around the second she touched him. He looked down at his right hand as she interlaced their fingers. She tighten her hold and moved closer to him. She didn't stop until her left side was completely against his right, arm against arm, hip against hip, leg against leg. Jillian turned her head and they locked eyes. He brought his left hand up to his mouth and held his fingers to it, telling her to be quiet. She bit her lip and nodded. They both turned and watched the walkers as they went by. One walker bumped into the van, making her jump. She brought her right arm around her chest and took a hold of his bicep. They waited there for a several minutes, neither one breathing hard, her hands tight on him, before Daryl turned his head to look in front of them.

" Hoard's gone." He said. Her entire body relaxed beside him. She turned and looked at him.

" Why are they moving together like that?" She asked. Daryl opened his mouth to speak but a scream rang out. Jillian ripped away him quickly. " Sophia!" She called out as she slid out from under the car.

" Ah fuck." Daryl swore. He pulled himself out from under the car.


	2. Chapter 2

_*Please Review*_

It wasn't his idea to bring Jillian with him. He hadn't wanted her to be riding on the horse behind him. He hated that he like how her legs felt against his, how her chest bumped against his back as the horse walked. Her hands were holding onto his sides tightly. She had never been on a horse, she had told him. Daryl could feel the tense coming from her. She was as close to him as she could get herself. When Rick suggested she ride in front of him, Daryl wanted to kill him. There was no way she could have rode in front and not felt her affect on him. He was all too thankful when she said she wanted to be behind him so he could see where they were going.

" Can I ask you somthin?" He asked.

" Sure." Jillian said.

" How old are you?"

" 30." She said.

" Don't look it." Daryl said in surprise. " Thought you were like 24 or somthin. Carol don't look old enough to have a 30 year old daughter."

" That's because she's not my mom. I'm adopted." Jillian explained. Daryl glanced to behind him quickly then back in front of him again.

" No shit?" He asked.

" No shit. She found me in a homeless shelter when I was 14." She said. Daryl was shocked. He would have never guessed she had been homeless.

" Ain't got a real mom or dad?" He asked.

" Oh no, I did. I ran away from home though. My mom felt her drugs and men were more important than me and my dad liked me more than a dad should like his daughter so one day I had just had enough and I left. Carol was working at the shelter I ended up at. After a while, she and I got close. She went to my parents about giving me up and they were all to happy too." Daryl couldn't think of anything to say. They were more alike than he had thought.

" That fuckin sucks." He said softly. She laughed.

" Not really. Carol was an amazing mother to me. I adore her. My real mother was never a mother to me so when I came to Carol it was like nothing I had ever experienced before. See, things weren't always bad. When Ed lost his job is when things turned. That's when he started beating her but by than I was out of their house and in college. I tried for years to get her to leave but she just never did." Jillian said.

They fell silent for a few a while. They were looking around and listening. Jillian was looking for any signs of her sister, Daryl was thinking about his own fucked up childhood. He had kind of thought she had it easy her whole life. She had gone to college and he knew she had been a doctor before the outbreak. She talked well, used good grammar so he thought she had had an easy childhood but as it turned out, she was just as fucked up as he was.

" Can I ask you something?" She asked.

" What?" He asked.

" How come you're looking for my sister?" She asked the question but he didn't hear it.

He heard a loud hissing noise. He grabbed her thigh to silence her. He looked around for the source of the hissing and found the snake quickly. The horse spotted the snake at the same time Daryl did. The horse started to buck slightly. Jillian's arms went around his waist as he tried to steady the animal. She didn't cry out like other women would, she just buried herself into his back as he struggled. He would have been impressed if he hadn't been busy.

" Come on, mother fucker!" He hissed to the horse. The snake struck out and the horse reared up, sending them flying off it's back.

Daryl's back hit the ground and he heard her yell out to him as he started sliding down the slope. He tried to stop himself as he tumbled down. His head, back, his side, every part of him was being hit against the rocky slope. He could hear her yelling and knew she was running after him but he couldn't stop himself. The next thing he knew a searing pain went through his side as he hit the creek.

" Som of a bitch." He groaned as he rolled onto his back. Jillian was at his side in a heart beat. Her hands came to his face.

" Are you okay?" She asked quickly. He brought his hand to his side and pulled it away to find his blood. " It's an arrow. You landed on one of your arrows." She said as she started to rip his shirt. Daryl tried to raise his head. " Don't. Just keep your head still, okay?" She asked.

" How bad is it?" He asked as he stared at her face.

" It's not that bad. The arrow came into your back and is sticking out of your side but it didn't go in deep." She said as she touched his side. She looked at him after a few moments. " I have to pull it out."

" Gonna hurt." He said. She nodded.

" Yeah. It is." He sighed and closed his eyes.

" Do it." He said. He felt her hands leave him and she started moving around. When he opened his eyes, he saw her pulled her tee shirt off. She had a tight wife beater on under it. She set the shirt on his chest.

" I'm going to pull it out then use my shirt to control the bleeding. Then I'm going to check you to make sure you don't have a head or neck injury, okay?" She said. He nodded. " I'm really sorry for this." She said.

He felt her touch his side gently. Her small hands came to his back and side. He closed his eyes and mentally readied himself for the pain. He heard her sharp intake of breath a second before the pain intensified. His arm shot up and he grabbed her arm as his eyes flew open. He cursed and yelled, squeezing her tightly. She pulled the arrow the whole way out than tossed it away. She grabbed her shirt from his chest and held it against his wound.

" I'm sorry, Daryl." She said quickly. " I'm so sorry! There was nothing else I could do!"

" It's okay, it's okay." He said just as fast. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

" Do you have pain anywhere else?" Jillian asked.

" Everywhere." Daryl said. He heard her moving around again and opened his eyes. She was taking a flashlight out of her bag.

" Hold my shirt against your side for me, okay?" She asked. He moved his hand and covered hers with it. She slipped her hand away and leaned up by his face. She brought her hand to his neck. " I'm going to check your eyes and feel around your neck. I need you to tell me if I touch anything that hurts, okay? If it looks like you don't have a head injury than we are going to get you out of the creek before I fix your side better."

One of her hands slipped around to the back of his neck. He felt as her fingers pressed against him. He looked at her face as she closed her eyes. She was counting to herself as her fingers worked down his neck slowly. He noticed she was bracing herself against him, one knee resting on his hip and her other hand against his chest. She opened her eyes and looked down at him.

" Your neck feels fine so I'm going to shine this light in your eyes quickly, okay?" She asked softly. He nodded. " I need you to focus on my eyes." She passed the light over both his eyes. She smiled than and he noticed she relaxed. Her hand wasn't clutching his chest as much. " Okay. Your pupils are reacting so that's a good thing. Let's get you out of the water so I check you over and fix your side."

He sighed but nodded. She pulled away and picked up her backpack. She put it on her shoulders than leaned down. He reached one hand out to her and she helped him to stand. He groaned and started to fall back but she grabbed him. She put one of his arms around her shoulders while her arms circled his waist. He leaned heavily on her as they stumbled over to a tree by the creek bed. Jillian turned them so he could put his back against it and she helped him to sit down.


	3. Chapter 3

_*Please Review*_

" Okay Daryl, let's get your shirt off so I can check your ribs. I want to make sure you didn't break any and I want to see your wound better." She said. " You hold my shirt on your side and I will get you out of your shirt." She said as she sat on his lap. She brought her hands to his buttons and started undoing them.

" You always sit on your patients, Doctor Winters?" He asked with his eyes closed. She laughed slightly.

" No, Daryl, usually my patients are laying in a bed and I have nurses helping me. Now stop complaining and let me work." She said. He smiled through his pain.

" Ain't complainin, just askin about your standard work practices, that's all." He said.

Her fingers glided down his shirt, quickly undoing his buttons. He wanted to shift his hips but the pain in his side was too bad. He was liking what she was doing and was starting to respond. He knew there was no way she couldn't not feel it. It was right against her. He opened his eyes and looked into the sky as he cursed himself. She wasn't undressing him because they were going to have sex. As carefully as Jillian could, she pulled his shirt off his right side.

" Okay, Daryl, I'm going to hold my shirt to your wound so you can work the shirt off your left arm but it's going to hurt slightly." She said, pulling his eyes to her face. Her hands replaced his on her shirt.

" How come you keep sayin my name?" He asked as he leaned forward to pull his shirt off. He shut his eyes and groaned from the pain.

" Sorry. It's a doctor thing. We are taught in med school to use your patient's name as much as you can. It helps patients to relax and feel comfortable. Makes them feel like they know their doctor better." She said with a smile. He looked at her as he dropped his shirt. Her eyes went to his wife beater and she frowned. He looked down at himself than up at her.

" What?" He asked.

" I'm not sure how to get your shirt off without cutting it off you. There is no way you can hold your arms up to pull it off without hurting yourself." She said. She looked at him.

" Get to cuttin, Doctor Winters." He said.

She smiled and took off her back pack, while still perched on his lap. She pulled out her first aid kit and took the small scissors out. She set the backpack down beside him. She took a hold of the hem of the shirt and starting cutting up the center. He watched her face as she watched her work. Once she reached the top of the shirt, she cut across both shoulders and the shirt fell opened. She shook her head and sucked in her breath. He refused to look down at his chest.

" Is it bad?" He asked. It wasn't an injury she saw. She hadn't expected him to look the way he did. He had nice arms, she had been able to see that. But his chest and stomach were much more defined than she had thought they were going to be. She recovered quickly.

" Well, you have a big bruise on your right side. Could just be a bruise though." She pulled her eyes to his face. " I'm going to feel around. If anything hurts you, let me know. I'm going to try and be gentle but I need to feel through the bruise, okay?" She asked. He took a hold of her shirt at his side and nodded.

Her fingers pressed into his ribs slowly. He watched her face while she watched her hands work. She had a slight frown as she concentrated. Her hands travelled up his left side, feeling each rib and making him want to jump. He fought himself to control his breathing. He couldn't remember the last time a woman had touched him the way she was touching him. Never, it had never happen. No one had ever touched him like that. Her hands were at his collar bone. He noticed her breathing than.

She was taking shallow breathings, her lips were parted slightly. Her cheeks were flushed and he wondered if it was the heat of the summer or if she was blushing. His eyes moved to her neck as her hands moved to his right side. Her skin was pale and smooth and pulled his eyes farther down. Her tank top was low cut and tight. He could see her black bra and the rise of her breasts. Pain pulled his eyes to her face as his breath caught.

" What the hell, woman?" He hissed.

" I'm sorry! I'm at your bruise, just man up for a second." She said with a smile. He smirked at her words.

" I just rolled down a rocky slope, had an arrow rammed into my side than yanked out and you're tellin me to man up?" He asked. She laughed as she looked at him.

" Yeah, I am." She said. He shook his head and looked away.

" Alright, just checkin." He said. He gritted his teeth together as she pressed against the bruise.

" Okay, no broken ribs. Now for the hard part..." She let her voice trail off. He raise an eyebrow.

" The hard part?" He asked.

" I need to check your wound. We might have to catheterize it to stop the bleeding." She said.

" Jillian, do you like hurtin people?" Daryl asked. " Cuz I thought doctors were supposed to heal people and you just keep hurtin me." She tilted her head slightly.

" I'm trying to heal you." She said quickly.

" By shinin lights in my eyes, hittin my bruises and burnin me?" He asked. She put her hands on her hips.

" Do you want me to show you my tits afterwards?" She asked. Daryl's eyebrows went up.

" What? Are you serious?" He asked. She shook her head and rolled her eyes as she came off his lap.

" No, I'm not serious." She said as she moved the shirt away from his side. She shook her head and put it back. She looked at him and bit her lip.

" You're gonna burn me, ain't you?" He asked.

" I'm afraid I have too." She said. He sighed and looked away. She went back to her backpack and pulled out her pocket knife and a lighter. It was starting to get dark so she knew she had to work fast. "I'm going to heat up the knife and that's how I'm going to do it."

" Yeah, just get it down." He said. She worked silently, passing the knife over the flame until she thought it was hot enough.

" You might want to hold on to something." She said softly. They met eyes quickly. He brought his hands to her arm and took a hold of her. " You ready?" She asked. He nodded.

She pulled the shirt away from his side than pressed the knife to the exit wound. Daryl cursed and jumped. He started squeezing her arm hard. Jillian bit her lip and tried not to cry out from the pain. She knew she was going to have a bruise in the shape of his fingers. She took the knife away and looked at her burn mark.

" Okay, one side done." She said. " You okay?" She asked as she started heating the knife again.

" Hurts like a som of a bitch. Hurry the fuck up." He hissed. She nodded and pressed the heated knife to the entrance spot. He cursed again tried to hold himself still. His head dropped down. " Fuckin shit!" She pulled the knife away and wiped it off.

" I'm sorry, Daryl." She said softly.

" Whatever. Had to be done." He said. Jillian looked up at the sky.

" We are never going to make it back to Hershel's. Maybe we should just walk back to the old farm house we saw." She said.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please Review!*_

By the time they reached the old farmhouse they had found earlier in the day, it was almost full dark. Jillian had wrapped his side up and had to help him walk at first. After a few yards, Daryl decided he could walk by himself. Once inside the farm house, Daryl got to work building them a fire from the spare wood piled up in the kitchen. There was a fire place in the middle of the big room. It separated the kitchen and dining room. Jillian went up the stairs to check to the clothes they had seen there earlier.

" Daryl," Jillian called out as she walked down the steps. He looked behind him through the kitchen. She was holding some clothes in her hands. " the guy that lived it must have been your twin cuz look what I found!" She said with excitement. He stood up as she came into the kitchen. She was holding a wife beater, sleeveless shirt and a pair of jeans. " I think these will fit you." She said as she looked up at him. " We can get your jeans off and dry them. You don't want to get sick by wearing wet clothes." She said. When he didn't move she blushed, making him smile. " Oh yeah, I guess I should step out." She said. Jillian couldn't get out the kitchen fast enough.

Jillian leaned against the wall outside the kitchen and listened as he moved around. He groaned a few times and she knew he had to be taking his pants off. She slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. She looked out the back door and across the yard. She shouldn't be doing this, she shouldn't be thinking about Daryl getting naked behind her when her little sister was missing. Sophia pulled Jillian's thoughts back to were they should be.

She stretched her legs out in front of her, crossing them at her ankles. Sophia had to be so scared. She wondered if her sister was warm. Was she hungry? Had she been bit? What was she going to tell their mom if she had been bitten? Jillian sighed without realizing it. She leaned her head back against the wall. If she had been bit, Jillian would make sure she was the one to kill her.

" You hungry?" Daryl's voice made her jump. She looked up at him. She had completely forgotten he had been there. She sighed and stood up. " Found some canned fruit and anchovies." She made a face that made him smile.

" I will share the fruit with you but I don't want the anchovies." She said as she walked around him into the kitchen.

" Can heat them up for you if you want." Daryl said as he followed her.

" No, thanks." Jillian said.

XXXXXX

They were sitting by the fire, their backs against the wall with the food between them. He had let Jillian have the canned peaches because she didn't want the tiny fish. He could eat just about anything so it didn't bother him. He had shook one in her face, making her gag and him laugh. He picked one up and dropped it on her hand, making her jump.

" Daryl! Fucking stop it!" She yelled as she hit him in arm. He laughed and put it in his mouth. She watched as he sucked it into his mouth like it was a noodle. She made another face. " That is so nasty!" He laughed and looked away from her.

" You ain't tried it. How do you know it's nasty?" He asked. He held another one up to her but she pushed his hand away.

" Stop it." She said.

" You try one and I will leave you alone about it." He said. " Besides, you burned me today, least you can do is try one for me."

" I was trying to save you." She protested as she looked at him. He shrugged.

" I'm tryin to save you from starvation." Daryl said. Jillian's shoulders dropped and she sighed.

" Alright, just one though." She said quickly. Daryl grinned and picked a fish up. She grimaced. " I don't want to touch it!" She said as she pulled away.

" How the hell you gonna eat it then?" He asked.

" Just put it in my mouth." She said. He raised his eyebrow at her but she shook her head and rolled her eyes. " Just do it." She snapped. He brought the fish to her mouth and watched her. She shook her head.

" Open your mouth." He said. She made a whine sound but did as he ordered. She closed her eyes as he put it in her mouth. She shook her head, making him laugh again. " Close your mouth and eat it." She shook her head again. " Jillian, close your mouth and eat it!" Her eyes snapped opened but she closed her mouth. She took his hand and brought it back to her mouth. She pushed the fish on with her tongue. He stared at her in disbelief. " Did you just spit that out into my hand?"

" It's so nasty! I just can't do it!" She said. He shook his head and popped it into his mouth. She shuddered, making him chuckle.

" At least you gave it a shot." He said.

" You just put that in your mouth after it was in mine. Just like that. How do you know I don't have anything you can catch?" She asked. He paused in his chewing, still staring down at her.

" Do you?" He asked. She laughed and looked away.

" No. I haven't had a herpes outbreak in two weeks." She said. When he didn't make a sound, she burst into a loud laughter and bumped his shoulder with hers. " I'm just kidding! I don't have herpes!" She explained as she looked at him. He smiled as he swallowed the fish down.

" You always like to fuck around?" He asked. She was still smiling as she looked away.

" I guess so. Just takes the edge off of what's going on, you know?" She asked. He nodded and looked away. " So I want to thank you for what you have been doing. I don't think you get thanked enough for everything and I'm sorry for that. We won't have made it if you didn't hunt for us like you do." Daryl shrugged as he played with a string on his pants.

" Ain't nothin." He said softly.

" Yeah, yeah it is. You don't even like us but you alway make sure we have shit to eat and now you're looking for my sister. And I know about that flower you brought my mom and the story you told her. I don't think you know how much that comforted her." Jillian said as she looked at him.

" I like ya'all. It ain't that I hated ya'all. Just had shit to deal with, you know? Besides, when we went lookin for Merle, you came with me." He said as he looked down at her. " Didn't even ask you too but you did it. Have to pay you back." He said. She smiled and looked away. She took a chance and laid her head down on his shoulder.

" And the flower you gave my mom? Just paying me back?" She asked. He shrugged as he looked away. He never had a girl rest on him like that. Yeah, he had bar whores hang on him but this was completely innocent. He felt like she was using him for comfort and it felt nice to him.

" Nah, just thought she needed somthin." He said softly. Jillian closed her eyes and sighed. Daryl stared into the light the fire was throwing. " We gonna find that little girl. She's gonna be fine." He said after a while. Jillian opened her eyes and swallowed.

" Thank you, Daryl." She whispered, her voice tight with emotion.

" She's lucky. She got people lookin for her. You and I both know what it's like to be lost and know no one care." He said.

" I just keep thinking about how scared she must be." Jillian said. They fell into silence again for a while before Daryl spoke.

" You should go and sleep in one of the beds upstairs. Got the doors locked up here so if a walker gets in, we'll know it."

" Where are you going to sleep?" Jillian asked as she took her head off him. They looked at each other then. Daryl shrugged. " Will you stay with me?" Once again he couldn't tell if she was blushing or not but her face was flushed again. " It's just, we all have been sleeping together, all around each other, I'm kind of nervous about sleeping alone." She said. When he didn't answer her, she looked away than pushed herself to stand. " Alright, well, yell or something if anything shows up."

" Just hold on. I'm comin." Daryl said as he stood up.

XXXXXX

They were laying side by side in one of the beds in the upstairs of the old house. It was dark and warm. She had opened the two windows in the bedroom and a nice breeze was coming in. He was laying on his back with his hands under his head while she was laying on her side with her eyes open. Night time was when it was hardest for her to know her sister was out in the woods.

" Can I ask you something?" She asked.

" Um?" He asked. Jillian sighed and turned around, making him glance at her.

" Do you really think we are going to find her?" Daryl looked back at the ceiling. He didn't speak for a few minutes before he sighed.

" I don't know but we ain't givin up." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please Review!*_

When Jillian woke up in the morning, she turned over and saw she was alone. She sat up and heard him moving around down stairs. She sighed then kicked the blankets off her. She grabbed her backpack. They had both thought there was going to be a chance they were going to be sleeping in the woods for at least one night so they had brought some bottled water and their toothbrushes. She quickly brushed her hair and teeth than left the room.

Daryl had been crouching in front of the fire when he heard her moving around. He looked up at the ceiling then back at the fire. She was the quietest, stillest sleeper he had ever known. She sighed a few times in her sleep and had only switched positions about three times. He knew because he had woken up every time. They had both maintained their own sides of the bed but he kind of liked sleeping beside someone, he liked being next to her. When he heard her come into the kitchen he stood up and faced her.

" Brought some coffee from Herschel's. Ain't got milk or nothin..." His voice trailed off. She smiled and came forward.

" Thanks. Coffee is coffee." She said as she took the cup from him. He watched as she walked over to the window. She had pulled her hair up and his eyes went right to her neck. He shook himself quickly and went back to the fire. They were quiet for a few minutes, both lost in their own thoughts.

Jillian stared across the backyard of the farm house when movement from the woods caught her eyes. She stepped closer to the window, her eyes glued at the movement. Her breath caught in her throat. Daryl's head jerked up as she dropped her cup. Her hand moved to her mouth. He jumped up and moved over to her. Jillian turned and ran right into him.

" Walker?" Daryl asked. She pushed him to the side as she ran.

" It's Sophia!" She yelled as she ran out of the kitchen and down the hallway. Daryl walked to the window and looked out. Sophia wasn't alone.

" Jillian!" He yelled as she dashed out the back door. " Fuck!" He yelled. He grabbed his cross bow and took off after her.

Daryl chased Jillian across the yard. Sophia was crying at the sight of her sister. When Jillian reached her, Jillian swept her up and buried a hand into the girl's hair. Both sisters were crying. Daryl slowed his steps as he looked at man behind her. His stomach dropped and he felt like throwing up. The man was grinning but there was nothing happy about it.

" Well, look who it is." Merle said. Jillian opened her eyes and set her sister down. She took in the device around Sophia's chest.

" What the hell is this?" Jillian snapped. Merle grinned and yanked his hand-less arm back. It pulled on a long chain. The chain was attached to another chain that he had wrapped around Sophia's chest.

" It's a leash. Made it myself, like it?" Merle asked. Sophia had her arms wrapped around Jillian's waist.

" Take it off her." Jillian said as she felt Daryl come up to her back.

" Well no, don't think I can. How else am I gonna keep this pretty little thing with me?" Merle asked, sending a chill through Jillian. Merle's eyes shifted up over her head. " Daryl? That you? You finally shackin up with that little hot ass?"

" Where the hell did you go off too?" Daryl asked.

" It's about time you started hookin up with her. You been watchin and wantin her since we met her." Merle started, ignoring Daryl's question. Both brothers' attention went right to Jillian but for two different reasons. Daryl didn't know how she would react to what Merle had said about him watching and wanting her. Merle didn't like that she was messing with the leash he had made. He yanked it hard, pulling Sophia away from her sister and to the ground. Sophia started to cry again and Jillian moved to grab her but Daryl grabbed Jillian's shoulder to still her. " I don't think so, Darlin. You ain't gonna take that off." Merle said.

" Take that leash off my sister." Jillian snapped.

" I don't think so. I need her." Merle said.

" You don't need her for anything." Jillian snapped again. Daryl pulled Jillian back until her chest came to his back. He leaned down to whisper to her.

" Watch your mouth, Jillian. He's unstable, look at his eyes." Jillian's eyes shifted up to Merle's. His eyes were glazed over.

" I do need her." Merle said.

" Listen to me, if you let Sophia go, let Daryl take her back to the camp, you can have me." Jillian said, surprising both Daryl and Merle. " I will go wherever you want, just let my sister go." She said.

" And what the hell am I gonna do with you?" Merle asked.

" Whatever you want." She said softly. Merle's eyebrows went up. " You know as well as I do there are things I could do for you that she can't."

" I'm gonna have to talk to my brother about that." Merle started. " See, you belong to him since you're fuckin him. I don't think Daryl's gonna wanna share you."

" I'm not fucking him." Jillian said. Merle looked up at his brother than.

" That true, baby brother? You finally got her alone and you ain't fuckin her?" Merle asked.

" What are you talking about?" Jillian asked him. Merle grinned then and held up his gun.

" You mean she don't know?" Merle asked.

" Drop it." Daryl snapped.

" Face each other." Merle said.

" Merle." Daryl said.

" Do it!" Merle snapped. Daryl sighed but move to her side. They slowly faced each other. " Tell her you been watchin her." Merle said.

" I been watchin you." Daryl said.

" Tell her you been wantin her." Merle said.

" I been wantin you." Daryl said.

" Tell her how you been jackin off to her." Daryl closed his eyes briefly. Merle had always loved embarrassing him. " Tell her how you got all hard when she was wearin her bathin suit and had to go off into the woods to handle yourself." Merle said with a snicker. When Daryl didn't say anything Merle pulled his arm back, forcing Sophia to stand. He put his gun to her head. Daryl looked at Merle than back at Jillian. Her eyes were flashing with tears.

" I been jackin off to you." He said softly. She blinked her eyes and a tear slipped down her cheek. It was true but he hadn't wanted her to know that. Now she was going to think he was a complete freak and she was just starting to talk to him.

" It's true. He ain't sayin it because I'm makin him. I heard him jackin off. He was moanin your name like he was really fuckin you." Merle said with a laugh. " Fuckin pathetic if you ask me. Tell her you wanna fuck her." Merle said. When Daryl didn't say anything they heard the click of the gun as Merle clicked the safety off. " Tell her."

" I wanna fuck you." He said as he searched her eyes. He was trying to tell her he was sorry without using words. Jillian closed her eyes and shook her head.

" Tell my brother you touch yourself when you think of him." Merle ordered. Sophia started to cry which made Jillian cry as she shook her head. " Do it!" Merle yelled as he pushed the gun into Sophia's head.

" I touch myself when I think about you!" Jillian yelled out.

" Open your eyes and say it to him like you mean it." Merle snarled. Jillian opened her eyes and looked into Daryl's eyes. Her eyes cleared up and her expression hardened.

" I think about you when I touch myself." She said, dropping her voice to make it sound sexual. Merle wanted a show, she would give him a show.

" That's better." He said as he grinned. " Tell him you how hard you get off when you're thinkin about him."

" Never got off harder in my life than when I'm thinkin about you." She said. A shock went through Daryl, he could almost believe her.

" And you want him to fuck you long and hard." Merle said.

" I want you to fuck me long and hard." Jillian said.

" Good, now let's go into the house." Merle said.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please Review! Seriously, go listen to the song Skyscraper by Demi Lovato, Jillian is going to sing it to Sophia and the song is beautiful so I want you guys to hear it. I actually think it fits Daryl perfectly. You can take everything from him but he will still rise.*_

Merle had looped the chain around the window sill and locked it up with a lock. He carried the key to the lock in his pocket. Sophia and Jillian were sitting on the floor together. Jillian had her arms around her sister and the little girl was curled up into her. Merle was pacing through the kitchen while Daryl was sitting at the table, directly across from Jillian. He watched as she soothed her hand over the girl's hair, trying to calm her down. She was whispering to the girl, completely avoiding Daryl's attempts to catch her eyes. He couldn't tell if she was creeped out by him or not and he was upset.

" Right, we need to do something to past the time." Merle said. " You two, upstairs with me." Jillian's head shot up as Sophia tighten her hold on her.

" For what?" She asked. Merle pointed his gun at her.

" Don't question the man with the gun." He said. " Now get up and go upstairs with my brother and me. The little bitch will be fine down here. Ain't no walkers been here since I got here a few weeks ago. Daryl, you just leave your cross bow down here." Merle said. Jillian looked at Daryl who was glaring at his brother. She looked back at her sister and kissed her head.

" Don't worry, Love." She said. " I will be right back, okay?"

" Don't leave me, Jillybean, please!" Sophia cried.

" Shut up! I'm so sick of the cryin! This is why girls are only good for fuckin! Get your asses upstairs now!" Merle exploded.

Jillian walked in between Daryl and Merle as they headed up the stairs. She could hear Sophia crying and was trying to not cry herself. She needed to be brave and strong for her sister. She quickly wiped her cheeks as anger started to take her over. Merle motioned Daryl to go into the bedroom they had slept in so Jillian followed him in. Merle closed the door behind him.

" Sit on the bed." Merle ordered as he walked to the wall in front of the bed. Jillian and Daryl did as he asked, sitting beside each other. " Now somthin just ain't right here and I'm gonna fix it. My brother been wantin you, been thinkin about you, I know because I saw that stupid love sick look he got every time you got near him. He been jackin it off to you so now I think you can just give it up to him and I'm gonna watch to make sure you get it done."

" Merle..." Daryl started.

" Brother, I'm doin this for you. Ya always were shy and backwards with women so I'm takin charge. Three months we been with this girl, three months you been watchin from the sidelines, now's your chance. You gonna fuck her and it's gonna be beautiful when she cums under you finally, just like you been fantasizin about." Merle said.

" We ain't gonna have sex in front of you." Daryl said.

" No, it's okay, Daryl." Jillian spoke up, making him look at her. Merle started to smile.

" I told you, she wants you!" He said.

" No, we ain't gonna do this." Daryl said. Jillian moved closer to him, making Daryl's stomach drop.

" It's okay." She said softly as she came up on her knees beside him.

" Jillian," He started. She took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes.

" Just kiss me, Daryl." She whispered.

" Don't have to be like this." He whispered. She let go of his face and took his hands. She placed them on her breasts, over her shirt. When he tried to pull away, she held them there.

" Everything is fine. It's going to be fine. It's going to feel good, I promise." She whispered.

" Hell yeah it's gonna!" Merle cheered. " Gettin off always feels good!"

Jillian tilted her head slightly and gently brushed her lips to his. He had wanted to kiss her for a while, wondered what she'd taste like but he couldn't do it. He couldn't kiss her, not like this. He pulled his head away from her and shook it. Jillian's eyes opened as she dropped her hands from his. He let his hands fall to his lap.

" Can't do this, not like this. This ain't right." Daryl said.

" Please?" She asked but he just shook his head at her.

" No, I can't." They stared at each other for a few seconds before Merle interrupted them.

" Oh for fuck sakes, you stupid little bitches!" He stood up and pointed the gun to them. " Get back downstairs. He ain't gonna be able to get hard when he's whinin like that."

XXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day, they watched as Merle roamed around the house. He kept Daryl's cross bow with him so Daryl didn't get any ideas. Jillian and Daryl stayed in the kitchen with Sophia who laid with her head in Jillian's lap. Jillian ran her hand through her sister's hair and told her stories to help calm her. Merle muttered to himself. They'd hear him laughing at nothing. Daryl sat with his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. He just couldn't meet her eyes and didn't try. When night fell, Merle unlocked Sophia and led the three off them back up the stairs to the bedroom again. He chained Sophia to the bed than locked them in.

Jillian was laying in between Daryl and Sophia, with her back to Daryl. He had said he'd lay on the floor but Jillian told him that was stupid. She told him she'd feel safer with him at her back so he climbed in next to her. He was laying on his back with his hands behind his head again, staring at the ceiling while the girls talked. Sophia's back was to Jillian and she was playing with the girl's hair.

" Will you sing to me?" Sophia asked. " Like you used to do when I was little."

" Sophia," Jillian started.

" Please, Jilly? Sing Skyscraper." Sophia asked again. Jillian sighed than closed her eyes. She cleared her throat.

Skies are crying, I am watching

catching teardrops in my hands

only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance.

do you have to, make me feel like, theres nothing left of me

you can take everything I have

you can break everything i am

like im made of glass

like im made of paper;

go on and try to tear me down

i will be rising from the ground

like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper.

Daryl listened to her soft, pretty voice as she sang to her sister. He didn't know the song but it was a comfort to him as much as it was to the little girl. The words were beautiful and he could understand why Sophia requested that one. After a while, Jillian stopped singing and Daryl could hear Sophia breathing slow and even.

" She's asleep." Jillian said softly. Daryl glanced at her than back at the ceiling. He cleared his throat.

" Bout that stuff Merle made me say, bout me watching you and jacking off and shit, and bout me wantin to fuck you, it ain't true." He said. Jillian stared at the wall she was facing. " I mean, it ain't like you ain't somthin nice to look at, any man can see that you are." He started stuttering and stumbling through his words. Jillian smiled and realized everything Merle made him say was true. He had done it all and was embarrassed now that she knew.

" It's okay." She interrupted him. She rolled over and looked at him. " I have a plan but I need you to go along with it."


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please Review!*_

Jillian was sitting indian style in the bed, her back to the end of the bed. Daryl was listening to her plan and hadn't moved from his spot. His mouth was tight and he was shaking his head. She was sighing and pleading with him to go along with it. He kept his hands under his head as he watched her talk.

" You can do it. That window sill he keeps her chained to is so old you will be able to break it." She said.

" So I ran away with Sophia while he fucks you in that other bedroom?" He asked. " What the hell am I gonna tell Carol? Here's one daughter, sorry about the other one? No, not doin it."

" Daryl, please! This is going to work." Jillian said. He shook his head and propped himself up on his elbows.

" How can you even think about him fuckin you?" The thought of Merle touching her pale, soft skin pissed Daryl off to no end. He couldn't even entertain the idea of Merle thrusting and sweating on her.

" Look, if I put up with my dad's sexual assault for two years, I can handle Merle." She said. " I will just do what I did when I was my dad, I will just distance myself from that is happening." Her voice dropped then and Daryl could see the memories starting behind her eyes. He shook his head again.

" No. There has to be another way." He said. Jillian shook her head.

" No, there isn't and you know I'm right. I will keep him busy while you ran with her. You can come back for me with the other guys." Daryl turned over onto his side keeping his head up.

" And if he takes off with you?" He asked. " You thought of that in your master plan?" He didn't mean to snap at her but he was annoyed that he was starting to see the how it could work.

" You are a master tracker. If you want, you could come after me." She said, dropping her voice even lower than it was. " I mean, you don't have too. I don't want you having to come against your brother." Daryl pushed himself up and put his right hand into her hair without thinking. He brought his forehead to hers. and stared down into her eyes.

" I will find you, no matter where he takes you." He said. Her breath caught but she bit her lip and nodded. He had a tight grip on her hair.

" Okay then. That's the plan." She whispered. They both closed their eyes as they let everything sink in. She nodded her head after a few minutes. " After breakfast, I will get him to take me to his room. When you hear the door shut you start working on pulling that window sill apart."

" I'm gonna bring you both to your mom." He whispered.

Jillian brought her hands to his neck. She tilted her head and brought her mouth to his. He didn't hesitate to kiss her back that time. She parted her lips and his tongue snaked into her mouth. She sighed into his mouth as he twisted his tongue around hers, pulling it into his mouth. He pulled her to him and Jillian laid down beside him again. His hand moved through her hair and down her back to her hip. Despite her best efforts not too, she moaned softly. The low noise made him tighten his arm around her. She brought her hands to his chest after a few minutes of them making out.

" We have to stop now or I'm not going to be able too and we can not have sex in bed with her." Jillian's voice was breathless. His tongue flicked out and across his bottom lip.

" Yeah, that's a good idea." His voice was rough. Jillian turned away from him. She put her arm around her sister and didn't move the entire night.

XXXXXX

Daryl woke to the sounds of the girls talking. Sophia was begging Jillian to come with them. The girls were whispering but he could make out their words. Jillian was trying to sooth her little sister but Sophia was having none of it until Jillian changed her voice. Daryl was surprised at how hard she could sound when she needed too.

" Knock it off, Sophia. You will do as I said." Jillian was saying. " You will be quiet while Daryl is working at the window and you will go with him. When he says run, you run and you be quiet. He is going to bring you home."

" But when are you coming home?" The girl asked.

" Soon, SoSo, okay?" Jillian let her normal gentleness back into her voice. " As soon as you and Daryl get to mom, I will be five minutes behind you." She lied.

" But how, how are you going to get Merle to let you go?" Sophia asked.

" Come on, you know how good I am? Who got mom to get you that puppy for your 8th birthday? How many speeding tickets have I got out of?" Jillian asked. Sophia laughed than the girls fell into silence for a while.

" Promise you will come home?" Sophia asked. Jillian never got a chance to answer. Merle threw open the door, making everyone jump and tense up.

" Good mornin to my family!" He called out. " Everyone up!"

XXXXXX

Sophia was chained to the window sill again after everyone had gotten ready for the day. Merle let them brush their teeth and wash up the best their could. Daryl was sitting at the table again, stealing looks at Jillian while Merle sat across from him. Jillian was sitting on the floor with Sophia. After a while she caught Daryl's eyes and nodded her head. Than she looked down at her chest and adjusted her shirt so it would sit lower and expose more of her breasts. She pushed herself to stand up.

" Merle?" She asked in her best bedroom voice. Merle's head snapped up.

" Yeah, Darlin?" He asked. Jillian glanced at Sophia than back at the Dixon boys. She walked over to the table and leaned down to rest her arms on it. She knew full well that both boys could see right down her shirt. Merle didn't hide the fact that he was looking. Daryl was at least trying to hide his eyes.

" I have been thinking a lot about what you made Daryl say to me yesterday and I need to ask you something about it." She said.

" What's that?" Merle asked without lifting his eyes from her tits. She smiled and stood up straight. She walked to his side, making Merle sit back. She slipped into his lap, looping one arm around his shoulders. She leaned in to whisper to him.

" He's not the only one that jacks off to me, is he?" She whispered. Merle grinned and put his arm around her waist. He looked up at her.

" What if he ain't?" Merle asked.

" Well, then I'd have to say that's pretty fucking hot than. I never had two brothers jacking off to me before. Kind of turns me on just thinking about it." She said as she smiled down at him. Daryl had his arms resting on the table, his hands linked together.

" Oh you do?" Merle asked.

" I tried to get Daryl to show me last night how he does it, but he won't." She said as she made a sad, pouting face. Merle was completely falling for the show.

" He won't? Well hell, I'd show you." Merle asked.

" I was thinking, since your brother's not man enough to get the job done right, maybe you could. I mean, you are the one who turned me on to it." Jillian said.

" Hell, I'd take you upstairs and pound it right now if you want." Merle said. Jillian smiled again.

She slipped off his lap and took a hold of his arm. She tugged him up. Merle was all smiles then. He took her hand and started pulling her to the stairs. Jillian looked directly at Daryl and nodded as she climbed the stairs after him. Her smile was gone. Her face was uncertain and he could see the fear and disgust in her eyes. He took a deep breath as he watched her disappear up the stairs. He stared at the table and started squeezing his hands tighter. And that was when he noticed Merle had left his cross bow propped up against the chair.


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please Review! So there is a part in this chapter that i took from another movie because i thought it was awesome! can you find it and name the movie? *_

Jillian moved slowly to bed and became to unfocus her eyes like she used to do when she lived with her biological parents. She turned around and sat on the bed. Her mind already moving to another place and time. She knew how to turn her senses off, how to shut down her emotions. One by one she started turning everything off inside her so she won't have to feel anything. This was to save her sister and she knew it. Merle was grinning as he came to the bed.

" Get that shirt off. I wanna see your tits. It's a damn shame my brother's too much of a bitch to take you like he wants too. Guess I have to be the one to do it." He ordered. Jillian took a hold of the bottom of her shirt and started to raise it. Suddenly the door to the bedroom was kicked it, rocking it off it's hinges. Merle and Jillian jumped and turned around to see Daryl standing there, aiming his cross bow directly at Merle.

" Get the fuck away from her!" He almost screamed.

" What the fuck, brother?" Merle asked in disbelief.

" You don't touch her! She ain't some whore you picked up at the bar! She's too good for you!" Daryl yelled as he came into the room. " Give her the key to the lock!" Merle shook his head as he put his hand into his pocket. He took the key out and handed it to Jillian who hadn't taken her eyes off Daryl.

" Take the key, Jill." Daryl ordered. She reached out and let Merle put it in her hand. " Get your sister and get out of here."

" What about you?" She asked as she stood up.

" I'll be right behind you. Go." He said without looking away from Merle. Jillian hurried out of the room.

" You gonna turn on your own brother for a piece of ass?" Merle asked.

" Don't! Don't you dare call her that!" Daryl snapped.

Jillian flew down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sophia started crying again as soon as she saw Jillian. Jillian tried to sooth her with words as she went to the lock. She fumbled with the key, her hands shaking as she realized how close she had come to having to have sex with Merle. She thought she had been prepared for it but her entire body was shaking and her stomach hurt.

" Walker!" Sophia called out.

Daryl stared down at his brother, cross bow still up and aimed. Merle was sitting on the bed, staring back. Daryl's face was tight with anger. Before the outbreak, before her, he would have stuck by Merle and had stuck by him, no matter what the older man had done or said. Daryl had gotten into fights because of Merle. He had beat ass and had his ass beat because of his brother.

" You ain't right. Somthin'swrong in your head. Been that way for a long time. You're my brother so I ain't gonna hurt you but if you come after me, my Jillian, or my group again, I will kill you. You ain't shit to me anymore, you ain't ever done anythin for me but get me into trouble but this time. Had enough." Daryl said softly.

" Brother." Merle said. A struggle from downstairs pulled Daryl's attention. He didn't look away as he heard a chair hit the wall. It wasn't until her frighten voice screamed his name that Daryl looked away. Merle took the chance and rushed his younger brother, hitting Daryl at the waist.

" Daryl!" Jillian screamed again. She had no weapon to fight the walker with. She was grabbing whatever she could to hit the dead man with. Sophia was against the wall screaming and crying. " Daryl, please!"

Daryl grunted as he fought with Merle, delivering and giving punches. Her second scream driving him harder. Merle was on top of him, fist in the air to slam into Daryl's face. Daryl brought his knee hard into Merle's groin then hit him in the head with the side of his cross bow. Merle groaned as he passed out. Daryl pushed him off in and jumped up.

When Daryl reached the middle of the stairs, he hopped over the railing to the ground floor. Sophia was clutching the chain and sobbing while Jillian was laying on the floor. The male walker was on top on her, snapping it's jaws as her. She was holding it's mouth away from her. One hand was on the walkers neck and her other hand was searching for anything in her reach she could hit him with.

" Push it's head up!" Daryl yelled as he took aim. Jillian looked at him than pushed the walker's head up as high as she could. Daryl fired his arrow, hitting the walker's head a second later. Jillian pushed the walker away from her as he ran towards her. She sat up but was yanked to a standing position as soon as Daryl reached her. " Did it bite you?" Jillian was shaking her head quickly.

" No." She barely got out. He looked around and saw she had thrown a few chairs and a few other items than he looked at her. His hands were on her forearms.

" You alright?" He asked. She swallowed and nodded her head. He nodded then. " Let's go then. Gotta move." She held up the key to him, knowing she was too shaking to undo the lock. He looked at her than let go of her arms. He straighten up and took the key from her. He walked over to Sophia and unlocked her quickly.

Sophia took off running toward Jillian as soon as Daryl had her free. He turned and looked at them as Sophia hit Jillian around the waist. Jillian dropped to her knees and took the little girl in her arms. Sophia was crying but Jillian was calm. She had one arm around the little girl's waist and her hand in her hair. Jillian was staring at Daryl. He nodded to her then looked down at the key in his hands.

" Should get a move on, in case Merle wakes up." He said softly. He glanced up at her again. She nodded and looked at Sophia. She pulled the little girl away from her and took a hold of her face.

" Look at me, SoSo. Calm down and look at me." The little girl continued to cry so Jillian stood up. "Stop it, Sophia!" She demanded. She took her sister's arms and placed them on top of each other. "This is your space." Then Jillian crossed her arms over her chest. " This is my space." Daryl watched as Jillian placed her arms on top of Sophia's next. " This is our space. Together we make our space and no one but us is allowed in our space. Say it!" Jillian demanded. Sophia sobbed slightly but nodded.

" No one is allowed in our space." She said softly.

" We are safe inside our space. No one can hurt us inside our space." Jillian said as she stared down hard at Sophia who had calmed down even more. " Say it, Sophia." She said.

" We are safe inside our space. No one can hurt us inside our space." Sophia said. Jillian nodded.

" Now we are going to be very quiet and walk with Daryl. He's going to take back to mom but you have to be quiet so we don't wake up Merle." She said.

" Where is Merle? What were you going to do upstairs with him?" Sophia asked. Jillian looked past her to Daryl who nudged his head towards the door. Jillian looked back at her sister.

" I was going to take care of you. It's time to go, SoSo." She took Sophia's hand and they started towards Daryl as he swept his cross bow behind his back.

" You ready?" He asked. She nodded.

" Ready." She said. He nodded and turned away.

He took a hold of his straps and started through the room. He glanced behind him at the girls, catching Jillian's eyes. He looked back in front of him as they turned into the hallway. Jillian's small hand slipped around his arm. He looked behind him at her as she squeezed it hard. Daryl dropped his arm and let her hand slid down him so she could take his hand. He pulled her closer to him.


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please Review! *_

Daryl hung back as Carol cried and held her girls close. The group were patting Daryl on the back and telling him what a great job he had done finding Sophia and bring her home. Daryl looked at each member for a few seconds before his eyes pulled back to Jillian. He didn't want to tell her but he was going back for Merle. He was too dangerous to let be. He wasn't going to tell anyone. He'd wait until night fall than slip out. He just needed to know if Merle was dead once in for all or not. If he wasn't, Daryl wasn't sure what he'd do with him.

" I'm going with you." Jillian's voice came to him later that day. They hadn't spoken the entire day. They had showered inside the farm house than Jillian stayed with Carol and Sophia most of the day.

" Who says I'm goin somwhere?" Daryl asked without looking up from his cross bow.

" Your entire body says it. You're going back for Merle." She said. He looked up from his spot on the ground. She was wearing clean jeans and a white wife beater. He looked back down as he cleaned his cross bow.

" You sure you wanna do that? He almost raped you." He said.

" But he didn't, thanks to you. I went with you to find him the first time, you came with me to find Sophia so we were even. Then I saved you from bleeding to death..."

" You burned me." He said as he looked at her. She smiled slightly.

" I saved you from bleeding to death, you saved me from Merle. You saved me from that walker so now the score is not even." She said.

" That what this is about, keepin score?" Daryl asked. Jillian shook her head.

" No. When are you leaving?"

" Figured I'd sneak out at night fall, so you didn't follow me." He said.

" So when are you leaving now?" She asked with a smile. Daryl looked down at his cross bow than back up at her.

" Bout an hour be alright with you?" He asked.

" Don't try and sneak out. I'm watching you." She said as she started walking backwards. She pointed her first two fingers to her eyes than at him. " Watching you." She said. Then she laughed and turned away. Daryl couldn't help but smile. He dropped his head to hide it.

" Fuckin crazy bitch." He said softly.

XXXXXXXXXXX

" Daryl, can I talk to you a second?" Carol asked gently. Daryl looked up from his fold out chair and nodded to her. Carol slipped into the chair beside him and sighed. " Thank you for bring my girls home. I understand you and Jillian are going to set off to deal with Merle."

" She ain't gotta go." Daryl said.

" No, she doesn't but she is. She's determined and once my Jilly makes up her mind, there's no changing it." Carol said as they watched Sophia and Jillian talking. Jillian was tucking strands of hair behind her sister's ears while the little girl looked up at her. " I want to tell you how grateful I am to you. You never gave up on Sophia, you kept Jillian safe," Carol laid her hand on Daryl's hand. He jumped and tried to pull away but she tighten her hold on him, making him look at her. " If I had to pick one person in this group for Jillian to have to go off into the woods with, it would be you. I know you will keep her safe, protect her."

" Ain't nothin any of the other guys wouldn't do." Daryl said quietly.

" That's not true. Shane won't. He thinks I don't know but he wanted to give up on Sophia. You have been the only one out looking and searching for her." Carol patted his hand then. " You're a good man, Daryl Dixon." She said. Daryl frowned slightly and looked away. He wasn't sure how he felt about what she said.

" Dixon, you ready?" Jillian asked. He looked up at her and nodded.

" Yeah." He said, feeling the need to get away from Carol and wanting to stay with her at the same time.

After restocking her backpack and a chorus of goodbyes and hugs, Daryl and Jillian set out again. The farmhouse was 5 hours away so they were going to try and get there before nightfall. They walked in silence for a long time. Daryl was stealing glances at her but she seemed lost in her own thoughts. He wanted to kiss her again but made no move towards her. Something else he realized he liked about her was the fact that she could be quiet, she didn't feel the need to fill the silence like some people did.

" Do you have a plan?" She asked him after a while.

" No." Daryl said.

" I think, when we get back to the farm, I'm going to punch Shane in the mouth." She said. Daryl looked at her and tried not to smirk.

" Why's that?" He asked.

" He wanted to give up on us, on you, me, and Sophia. He was ready to just write us off." Jillian said

" Punchin him out sounds like a plan to me then." Daryl said and they fell into silence again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Daryl aimed his cross bow up and moved ahead of Jillian as soon as the house came into view. He moved stealthy and quickly. Jillian stuck close to him but still gave him room to move. The back door was hanging over so they knew they were going to be watching for walkers and Merle. Part of Jillian wondered if they were going to watching for a walker Merle.

Jillian was walking directly behind Daryl as they slipped up the stairs. They had checked out the ground level of the house and saw some supplies were missing but that was all. Daryl checked through the upstairs, checking the closets and under both beds. It was close to darkness when they decided Merle had moved on. They locked up the house, putting chairs in the front of the doors, and decided to sleep there for the night.

Jillian was righting the chairs she had knocked down and thrown in her fight with the walker while Daryl was looking through the supplies to see what they could eat that night and take back with them. Neither one of them had said anything about making out. He glanced up at her a few times but she was focused on whatever thoughts were going on in her head.

" Where'd you learn to fight?" Daryl asked as he drove his knife into a can.

" Where do you think?" Jillian asked. He looked up and they locked eyes. " My dad didn't always get his hands on me. And I took a self defense class in high school after I came to live with Carol." He looked away than back at her and nodded. They went back to their work. She joined him at the closet and started looking through things.

" Best walker kill ever was at that alleyway where Glenn got taken." Daryl said, making her laugh softly.

Flashback:

Jillian and Daryl were struggling to close the gate as a sea of walkers started towards them. One walked was caught in the fence. Jillian looked up and noticed a flag pole sticking out from the building to her left. She looked back at the walker than at Daryl. She did a few quick calculations in her head. They only needed to get that walker out of the way than the gate would close and they could lock it.

" Let go of the gate and pick me up!" She yelled.

" Are you crazy! What the fuck for?" He yelled.

" Just do it!" She said as she dropped her hold of the gate. She motioned above her head to the pole. He looked back at her. " Pick me up and let the walker in. Close the gate behind him. I will handle him, you can't load your cross bow fast enough right now, this is the only way!" He looked above her than at her again.

They let go of the gate at the same time. He grabbed her under her arms and hoisted her up as the walker started in towards them. She grabbed the pole and swung her legs forward. She wrapped them around the walker's neck as Daryl grabbed the gate to shut and lock it. She squeezed her legs then twisted, snapping the walker's neck. The bones in it's neck severed the brain stem. She let go of it than dropped to the ground.

" What the fuck was that?" He snapped.

" What? Just because I'm a girl I can't fight?" Jillian asked. She turned around and started down the alley.

" Didn't say that." He said as he started after her.

" What happen? Where's Glenn?" Rick asked as he hurried towards them.

End flashback.

" I don't know about that." She said as they shifted through the cans. " You made me laugh in the woods the other day when you told that walker to shut up than shot it without looking." He tried not to smile. They fell into a comfortable silence again for a while.

" You actually gonna try the anchovies for real tonight?" He asked. She laughed and bumped his arm with hers.

" Fuck off." She said before she walked away. He laughed, making her smile.


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please Review! *_

" Why you do that shit you did with Sophia?" Daryl asked as they sat against the wall eating.

" What?" She asked as she took out a peach from the can.

" That thing you did with your arms. She calmed down right away." He said. She smiled as she handed him the peach.

" Just something I did one night when I was at the house. Ed was beating up on mom and Sophia was freaking out. I was scared he was going to come after her next. I made her hide in her closet because I was going to try and stop him but she was just crying so bad I had to calm her down. So I told her I would create a safe space for her, a space where no one could hurt her." Daryl plucked the peach from her and popped it into his mouth as he listened. He took out a pear from his can and handed it to her. " As soon as she calmed down, I gave her my phone and told her to call 911. Then I closed the closet door and went to try and help our mom."

" Did you get him off her?" He asked as she took the pear from him. He watched as she broke it into two pieces before she ate it.

" Yeah. They were in their room so I just charged him and caught him by his waist. I knocked him off her but I took a hit." She said.

" Why'd she put up with that?" He asked. He leaned over and tried to grab another peach. Jillian yanked the can away from him but smiled at him.

" Hell no! Don't you dare take my peaches! I just gave you one!" She snapped. He laughed as he looked at her.

" Ain't no one taught you how to share?" He asked.

" I did share with you, you son of a bitch." She said. He laughed again as he looked away. Jillian sighed and took another peach out. She handed it to him. He took it than gave her a pear but she pushed his hand away and shook her head. " I'm done."

" You're done eatin but I can't have anymore of your peaches?" He asked as he looked at her. Jillian laughed and set the can down between his legs.

" There you big fucking baby." She said. He picked up the can and set it on the other side of him.

" I ain't a baby." He muttered as he set the other can down too. He linked his hands together and rested them on his lap. He jumped when Jillian rested her head against his shoulder. He glanced at her than straight ahead of him again.

" Are we going to look for him tomorrow?" She asked softly.

" No. Thinkin we should just head back to the farm. He ain't right in the head. Ain't no tellin what he'd do if we found him out there. He could sneak up on us and we won't know." Daryl said.

" Thank you, again." She said.

" You say that a lot." He said. She laughed and took her head off his shoulder. He watched as she pushed herself up.

" You help me a lot." She said. She reached her hand down to him to help him up. He stared at her for a second before he took her hand and let her try to help him up. She tugged on him but he didn't move. "Come on, man, help me." She said. She tugged on him, making him laugh. He pushed himself up with his free hand.

" You can take a hit from Ed but you couldn't get me up on your own?" He asked as she dropped his hand.

" Oh, I'm sure I could get you up. I don't doubt that." She said. He didn't move as she walked through the room.

" I wasn't talkin about that." He said quietly, feeling his cheeks flush. Jillian laughed and faced him when she reached the doorway.

" Talking about what?" She asked. He shook his head at her. He moved to the fire and started to put it out. Jillian laughed again as she turned away from him. She had reached the stairs before she faced him. " Are you coming upstairs?" His back was to her.

" Thought I'd sleep down here." He said. She took a hold of the railing.

" Oh, um, okay." She said softly. He was crouched down and was messing with the fire. " So, good night then."

" Night." He said as he stared into the dying fire. Jillian started up the stairs than stopped. She walked back down so she can see him better and leaned against the rail again.

" He didn't touch me, you know." She said. Daryl frowned but stood up and looked at her.

" What?"

" He didn't touch me, didn't kiss me or anything. So if you're staying away from me because you think he did..." Her voice trailed off. He shifted his weight to his right leg and put his hand on the back of his neck.

" I ain't stayin away from you." He said.

" Then why aren't you coming upstairs with me?" She asked. He walked over to the stairs and stared at her as he took a hold of the railing.

" Figured you'd want to be alone." He said.

" Why did you kiss me?" She asked. The house was dark since the fire was almost completely out by than.

" Why'd you kiss me?" He asked as he came around the stairs. Jillian sat down and looked at him. He rested on hand on the railing again.

" Because I wanted too." She said.

" Why?" He asked. She shook her head slowly.

" No, you do not get to ask all the questions without answering mine." She said. He looked away and rubbed his chin. Jillian stood up and walked down to where he was standing. She sat back down, directly in front of him. " Do you want to kiss me again?"

" So you get to ask me two questions but I can't ask you two?" He asked. Jillian sighed and leaned back against the stairs. She rested her elbows against the stairs.

" You just asked me three and still haven't answered one of mine." She said. They had their eyes locked together. When he didn't answer her, she shook her head. " Tick tock, Daryl. I'm waiting for an answer."

" I wanted too." He answered.

" And now? Do you want to kiss me now?" She asked. He took a step up towards her. She straight up slightly, crossed her ankles together as he kneeled down. Their faces were inches apart. He wasn't sure what he was doing as he glanced at her mouth. Her lips parted and her breath caught.

" You want me too?" He asked.

She studied his face than leaned forward and took a hold of his face. She pulled him down as she moved up. His hands came to rest on either side of her a second before she brushed her lips against him. She tilted her head and he felt her open her mouth. He groaned and propelled himself forward without thinking. As his tongue went into her mouth, he pushed her down against the stairs. Jillian opened her legs so he could rest between them. Their kissing was fast paced and full of need. Both started breathing hard and loud.

Before she knew what was happening, Daryl stood up, yanking her up with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he started up the stairs. They never broke their kissing. Her arms were around his shoulders, one of his was around her waist and the other one was under her ass to hold her to him better. He headed to the room they had slept in the first night at the farm house. He kicked the door closed behind me when he walked in.

' What the hell am I doin?' He asked himself. She wasn't something or someone he was used to being around. He almost up her down and walked away but she started sucking his tongue and his mind shut down.


	11. Chapter 11

_* Please Review! *_

He laid over top of her as they made out. He had her completely undressed and his clothes were piled on top of hers but now that she was naked, he wasn't sure what to do. All his sexual experiences were while he was drunk or high on 'shrooms. He never made out with a girl while he fucked her. His sexual encounters were fast and all about getting off. But this had to be different, was going to be different. He wanted and needed it to be different.

Jillian's hands were passing through Daryl's hair and her breath was fast and heavy. Daryl had undressed her but wasn't doing anything, he wasn't touching her anywhere and she was going crazy. His arms were resting on the bed on either side of her head. They were kissing slow and long and when she decided she had enough. She brought her hips up, brushing herself against him.

" You sure about this?" Daryl asked. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

" You're asking me that now?" She asked.

" Don't want you to regret it." He said.

" I'm not going to regret anything." She said softly. He stared down at her but didn't move. Jillian brought her hands to his face and raised her head up. " I'm not going to regret anything." She said again.

He didn't have to worry about anything for long because Jillian took control. She guided him to turn them around so he was on his back. He had one leg straight out and one bent. He was propping himself up by his arms, his hands flat on the mattress, as she rode him slowly. Her bare back was slipping up and down his bent leg. His mouth was in a tight line as his eyes took her in.

Her back was arched and her eyes were closed. She was biting her lip as she moaned. His hips were moving against her, thrusting as slowly as he could managed. His eyes moved over her face, her mouth, took in her tits, flat stomach and straight down to the soft, dark, hair between her legs. She kept it tight and neat, something he preferred in women. He didn't sleeping with a girl that shaved it all off and he didn't want to see full growth.

" Fuckin shit, woman!" He groaned. He let his head fall back as his eyes shut. Her hands scratched their way up his chest than to his shoulder. She picked up her pace, making his hips thrust harder. "Keep that up and this ain't gonna last much longer!" He said.

She leaned forward, crushing her chest to his. Her hands came to his neck as she tilted his head down. She crushed her mouth to his and he brought one hand up into her hair at the back of her head. She pulled her mouth from his. She turned her head so her cheek was against his mouth. Her arms went around his neck. He was losing his concentration and his mouth fell open. His breath was fast paced against her cheek. Her arms tighten around him suddenly and he felt her trembling around his penis. His eyes flew open as she started to orgasm. Her cries filled in him. His arm moved from her hair to her waist. He flipped them over and hit her with everything he had in him. Merle was right about one thing, it was beautiful watching her cum under him. His strokes were growing faster and shorter, her orgasm pulling him closer to his own and before he knew it, he spilled inside her. His hands clutched the blankets on the mattress as he pushed hard into her. A line of curse words poured out his mouth.

Daryl collapsed on top of her, both of them slick with sweat. His breath was coming out fast against her shoulder. Her hands fluttered into his hair and she started running her fingers against his scalp. She tighten her legs around his sides as she rubbed them against him. Her eyes were shut and she was whimpering softly.

" Oh my God, that was so amazingly good." She whispered into his ear. He smiled with his eyes closed. " We should have done that weeks ago." He nodded without speaking. " We WILL be doing this again." He pulled away and looked down at her. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. " Yeah. We will."

" This ain't just about sex." He said. " You gonna be mine now." She shivered as her eyes shut again.

" Say it again." She whispered. He smiled slightly. He leaned down, putting his mouth against her so she could feel his lips moving as he spoke to her.

" You...gonna...be...mine...now." He said slowly. She giggled and shivered again as she looked up at him.

" You have no idea what that does to me. Next time we have sex, you need to say that to me." She said. He laughed as he pulled away from her. He laid at her side and let his hand come to rest on her stomach.

" We gotta go to sleep, babe. Got a long hike ahead of us tomorrow." He said.

He glanced at her as she turned over and snuggled up to him. He jumped slightly as she rested her head against his chest. She brought one leg over his and put one arm around his waist. He put one arm around her shoulder and brought his other hand to her leg. He let his fingertips start to dance up and down her leg. He rubbed his chin against the top of her head and sighed.

" I'm actually really tired." She said softly. He almost grunted against her.

" Done you right." He said, his voice gruff. Jillian laughed, making him smile with his eyes closed.

" Ah, yeah. You did, you completely and totally did." She said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning she had woke up wanting to have sex again before they left. He was surprised. He had kind of wondered if she was going to regret it when she woke up. He had woken before her and was watching her sleep. She had been laying on her back with the blankets around her waist. His eyes went right to her tits. Her nipples were tight so he pulled the blanket over her chest. She had snuggled into the bed and rolled over. If he had to guess, he'd say she was about a b cup, just perfect for her petite frame. After they had sex, they brushed their teeth, wiped off with the water from the water bottles, than packed up her backpack with the extra supplies.

As they started back to the farm, Jillian was on his left side so his dominate hand was free to grab his cross bow if he needed too. Her right hand was wrapped up into his left one and she was using her left hand to hold on to his arm. Her head was resting against his shoulder. He was surprised at how easy it was to be like that with her and how much he enjoyed it. She made him feel wanted and warm. They weren't talking, they were just enjoying each other's company for a while. Finally she sighed and squeezed his arm.

" I know you thought I was going to regret it but I'm not. Are you?" She asked. He shook his head.

" No. Ain't no man in his right mind gonna regret bein with you." Daryl said.

" So do I get to move into your tent?" Jillian asked.

" You ain't got much choice the way I see it. Told you, you're mine now, you're my woman. My woman sleeps with me." He said. Jillian smiled and snuggled even closer to him.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. The only noises were her occasional content sighs. Daryl was surprised at happy he actually felt and how much he didn't want to lose that feeling. She was making him feel wanted and cared about and he hadn't ever felt that way. He knew then that he would do anything to protect her, fight whoever he had too to keep her safe. He had already fought his brother for her.


	12. Chapter 12

_* Please Review! *_

No one said a thing to them being cuddled up together when they got back to the farm. Jillian only let him go when Sophia rushed her. Jillian smiled as the girl grabbed her by her waist. Carol smiled as she came to her girls. Rick pulled Daryl away to talk to him about what had happen. Jillian was talking quietly to Carol but Daryl and Jillian were catching their eyes. She gave him a small smile and motioned her head towards the farm house. They knew Herschel wouldn't allow them to shower together because they weren't married so they decided that she would go into the bathroom and he's sneak in after her.

XXXXXXXX

Jillian had just stepped into the old tub and pulled the curtain shut when she heard the bathroom door open than closed. She heard the lock slide into place and smiled. She could see him moving towards the tub. The warm water flowed down her back. She gathered up her hair, working the shampoo through it, as she watched him raise his arms. She couldn't see him clearing through the white curtain, could only see his shadow as he pulled his shirt off. She closed her eyes with a smile as the shampoo started running down her back.

" Fuckin hell, woman." Daryl groaned as he pulled back the curtain. " Couldn't have warned your man."

" About what?" She asked as he stepped into the shower with her.

" Got all that soap runnin down your perfect ass." He said as he brought his hands to the sides of her ass. He pulled her back against his chest. She giggled as he squeezed her.

" We can't have sex in the shower. There is nothing for me to hold on too." She said.

The shower was old fashion with no walls. They were standing in the old tub with a white curtain closing them off from the rest of the bathroom. The tub was small and there was barely enough room for them both to stand under the water. She could feel how hard he was against her. He was rubbing himself against her ass.

" Guess we gonna be fuckin on the floor after we're clean. Then you're movin your stuff into my tent." His voice was low and rough sounding.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jillian laid down on her towel and smiled up at him as he laid down on top of her. One of his hands came to rest beside her head. He was staring down into her eyes but wasn't smiling. He nudged her legs open as he brought himself completely down on top of her.

" Open them for me." He said, still keeping his voice low. She moved her legs farther apart so he could fit better.

" You're about to get laid, why are you looking at me so seriously?" She asked. He looked down at her face and then moved his head to look down her body. He tilted his head and looked back at her.

" How you want me to look at you?" He asked. She shrugged.

" I don't know." She said.

He smiled and looked down them again. He took a hold of himself and brought up his knees. He moved into her, making her close her eyes. He brought his hand up again and let it rest by the side of her head so his full weight was supported by his knees and forearms. He buried his mouth into her neck as he started to move against her. She moaned as he ran the tip of his tongue up her neck.

" You gonna have to be quiet now, you hear me?" He whispered. " Ain't alone anymore."

" Then stop fucking me so good." She moaned, making him smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He buckled up his pants as he watched her getting dressed. He had his head tilted downward as he watched her ass disappear into her jeans. Her head was down as she did her zipper up. He slipped on his wife beater and she reached down and grabbed her tank top. She slipped it on and turned around as he put his arms through the sleeve of his flannel shirt. She smiled at him.

" Why do you always keep your head down?" She asked. He shrugged as he dropped his eyes to his buttons.

" Just do, I guess." He said. He heard her walking towards him but ignored it and started working on his buttons. Her hands came into his field of vision a second before she brought them to his chin. She tilted his head up to meet her eyes.

" You should raise your head more. You have a lot to be proud of." She said softly. He resisted the urge to flick his head away from her. He wasn't used to be being touched so gently and had never had anyone touch him as much as she tended to do. She smiled again. " Just try, for me." He sighed but nodded, making her smile widen. " I will sneak out first, okay." He gave her another short nod.

" Sounds bout right." He said.

XXXXXXXXX

Daryl kept his distance several paces behind her. His eyes glued to her ass as they head back to the camp they had set up on Hershel's farm. Sophia was running towards her with a smile. Jillian's took the little girl's hand and twirled her around with a laugh. In watching their interactions, he realized how much he missed out with Merle. They never had a relationship like that. He was only Merle's brother by blood and that was it. Jillian turned around as she let go of Sophia and smiled a stunning smile at him.

" Come on, Dixon! Hurry up!" She called out. " I'm not moving my stuff alone!" Than she laughed and turned back around. Daryl smiled as he looked down at the grass. Her words echoed through his mind suddenly.

' Raise your head, you have a lot to be proud of.' He sighed but raised his head up. Maybe she was right. Maybe he did have a lot of be proud of. He had her. Any man would be proud to have her on his arm. He started to smile again. If nothing else, he had her to be proud of. No one back home would have ever believed Daryl Dixon would have a girl who looked like her wanting him. No one would have ever believed someone of her worth, someone as smart as she was, would want to be with an uneducated, dirty hick like him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Daryl and Jillian sat beside each other at dinner that night. The women had made a big dinner to celebrate and thank Hershel and his family for everything. Jillian was sitting at

his right side. Sophia had followed her around as she moved her clothes, pillow and blankets into his tent. She kept asking Jillian why she wasn't going to be sleeping with her and their mom but Carol pulled her aside. Carol knew why and explained it the best she could.

Jillian's hand came to rest on Daryl's leg as they ate. She took a fist full of his pants while everyone talked. He kept his elbows on the table as he stabbed some noodles with his fork. He felt her hand move from the top of his leg to the inside of his thigh. He glanced at her but she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at Glenn as he spoke. Daryl cleared his throat before he brought his fork to his mouth. Her hand shifted and slid right up to his dick. She grasped it, making him jump straight up and start to cough. Everyone looked at him. He dropped his fork and grabbed his napkin. He brought it to his mouth as he dropped his left hand under the table.

" You okay, Daryl?" Jillian asked innocently as she looked at him. He grabbed her hand and no one saw the fight they started to have. His hand was grabbing at hers to pull her off him.

" Just swallowed wrong. I'm alright." He said gruffly.

" Try chewing before you swallow, silly man." She said with a smile. He looked around the table with his head down before he looked at her. Everyone turned back to their conversations.

" Yeah, I'll work on that." He muttered under his breath as he squeezed her hand hard.

No one but him heard her soft gasp of pain. She looked away from him and wrenched her hand away from him. She flicked his dick hard, making him jump and grab her hand again. He crunched the bones in her wrist slightly, making her yank away from him. She hit his leg with hers without looking at him. He put his hands on the table and picked up his fork. He hit her leg with his and was surprised when she punched him in the knee under the table.

" Fuckin bitch." He muttered. She leaned into him.

" Stupid hick." She whispered into his ear. He tried not to smile when she kissed his cheek before she pulled away. She placed her hand back on the top of his leg and started rubbing it. He was going to like having a girlfriend.


	13. Chapter 13

_* Please Review! Thanks for all the alerts and adds to you fav lists! Please review! The faster I get reviews, the sooner I update! Flashback in this chapter. What can I say, I love flashbacks!*_

" What the hell is wrong with you, flickin a man's dick like that." Daryl said as soon as they walked into his tent after dinner. He had set his tent up under a canopy of trees and away from everyone else.

" What did you expect? You were trying to break my hand, you fuck twat." She snapped playfully. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her to him. He pinned her wrist behind her back and glared down at her.

" Ain't nice to call your man names." He almost growled. " And if I was tryin to break your hand, you'd know it." Using her free hand, Jillian grabbed him by his dick and squeezed it.

" I will call my man whatever names I want and you will take it because I'm the bitch givin you sex." She snapped.

" I can get it some place else, you know." He said as he let go of her hand. She laughed as she let him go and walked away.

" Oh yeah, cuz you were getting it so often after the walkers came to town."

" How do you know I wasn't?" He asked. Jillian faced him and frowned.

" Were you?" She asked. He shrugged.

" Might have."

" That would mean you were fucking Andrea because I know you weren't fucking me, Lori or my mom." Jillian said. Daryl shrugged again and walked to his side of their bed. " Daryl, tell me. Where you sleeping with Andrea?"

" I ain't tellin you shit." He said.

" I'm gonna kill that bitch!" She hissed as she started towards the tent door. Daryl laughed and grabbed her by the waist.

" Calm the fuck down! I ain't been fuckin no one!" He said as he pulled her to him.

" You aren't going to be fucking anyone tonight either." She snapped as she let him push her onto their blankets. He pulled his shirt off than laid on top of her.

" Is that about right?" He asked before he started kissing her neck.

" Yeah, that's right." She said, refusing to touch him. Her eyes closed as he brought his hand to her stomach. He slipped it into her pants.

" Kind of seems like you wanna get fucked though." He whispered as he started to rub circles around her spot.

" That's not fair." She said as she turned her face towards him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jillian was laying on her side, facing him, as she slept. She had her hands resting against his chest. Some of his light chest hair was tangled in her fingers. He had one arm under her neck and the other he was running up and down her spine. He stared down at her, waiting for sleep to take him over. They had had sex before she fell asleep and he knew he should have made her get dressed just in case something came to them in the night, but her skin felt so good against his he just couldn't ask her to do it.

He sighed and turned onto his back, pulling her closer to him. She moved so her head was on his chest. One arm went around his waist and the other was tucked up into his arm pit. He wrapped both of his arms around her shoulders and squeezed her. Then he moved his right arm under his head as he stared at the roof of the tent. He had never spend the night with a woman before and he liked how she cuddled into him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl was sitting outside his tent in the morning getting his cross bow ready when Andrea sat down beside him. He glanced at her than back at his work. Jillian's laugh pulled his head up without him thinking. She and Sophia were trying to teach Glenn how to dance. Glenn was using Sophia as his dance partner. He had started out with Jillian but than Daryl catch his eyes and Glenn backed away from her right away. Jillian had turned around and saw the death stare he had been giving the young man. She stuck her tongue out at him than set Glenn up with Sophia.

" So you and Jillian, huh?" Andrea asked.

" What?" Daryl asked as he inspected his arrows.

" It's cute and about time if you ask me." Andrea said.

" What the hell you mean by that?" He snapped.

" Come on, Daryl. You had it for her since you stalked out of the woods with her unconscious in your arms." Andrea said.

Flashback: ( Just cuz I love them so much)

He was stalking through the woods with his cross bow up, looking for their dinner when he came up on a small figure laying the center of the field. He crept slowly forward and saw the figure was that of a young woman. He kept his aim up as he got closer to her. He nudged her with the tip of arrow but she didn't move. He knelt down for a closer look at her. He wiped the sweat from forehead than pressed his fingers to her neck.

A pulse. She had a pulse. He slung cross bow over his back than carefully turned her over to her back. He moved the hair from her face and sucked in his breath quickly. He knew that face. Carol carried a picture of her, clutching it to her chest almost 24 hours a day. This was Carol's oldest daughter. Carol told the group she was a doctor at the main hospital in Atlanta and that they had lost her. Daryl looked her over quickly, checking for bites. She must have passed out from lack of food or something, he figured to himself.

He sighed then put one arm under her neck and around one under her knees. When he started to rise her head fell back. She was the lightest thing he had ever carried. He stood up to his full height and turned back around. He shifted her in his arms so she was closer to him so he could run. He didn't want to get caught in the woods by a walker. He didn't want to have to drop her to defend himself.

Carol tugged the picture of her daughter into her shirt pocket as she stroked the fire. A noise from the woods made her start to get nervous. Slowly she looked as fear gripped her. Was it a walker? She couldn't even cry out or move from the fear. The trees and bushes were shaking from someone walking. She let her breath out when Daryl came into view.

" You scared..." Carol's words died off as she looked at him better. He was carrying a young woman in his arms. Her arms were hanging loosely on either side of him. She'd know that long hair anyway. " Is that..."

" Found her in the woods." Daryl said as he came forward quickly. He came to his knees so she could get a better look. Carol started to cry as she took a hold of Jillian's face. " She's alive. Should get her water though."

" Bring her to the RV." Carol said.

Daryl and Carol quickly moved through the camp, drawing every one's attention. Dale climbed down from the RV roof as Carol threw open the door to the RV. Daryl carried her into the RV and went straight to the back. As carefully as he could, he laid her down on the bed. He slowly pulled his arms away from her and stepped to the side as Carol sat down. She leaned down and took a hold of the girl's face.

" Jillian? Can you hear me, baby?" Carol asked softly.

" Who is she?" Dale asked as he quickly came into the RV.

" Daryl found my oldest." Carol said as she started to cry.

" Get her some water!" Dale yelled to Amy.

Everyone in the group had gathered around the RV outside. They where all trying to look through the windows. Amy brought Dale a bowl of water. Carol moved out of the way to let Dale get closer to Jillian. He scoped some water with his hand to dip it into her mouth. Daryl shook his head and came forward again. He lightly pushed Dale away from her.

" Damn, people. Don't you know nothin about anythin?" He snapped. " Let me take care of her." He set the bowl on Jillian's stomach and sat on the bed with her. " Give me a clean rag." Dale took a wash cloth out of one of the drawers and handed it to Daryl.

Everyone was glancing at each other. Daryl kept to himself mostly, only talking to Merle and snapping at everyone else if he did have to talk and now they were seeing a completely different side of him. Daryl soaked the rag in the water than took a hold of her by her neck. He titled her head back and gently opened her mouth, using his thumb. He brought the rag to her lips and brushed it across her bottom lip.

" What are you doing?" Carol asked quietly.

" Can't just give her bunch of water. She'll choke or throw it up. Got to give her lil bits." Daryl said as he continued to rub the wash cloth against her lips.

He kept his eyes glued to her face, looking for any sign that she was coming too. He set to tip of the rag into her mouth and squeezed it slightly so a few drops of water flowed down her tongue. He leaned down and turned his head, putting her mouth by his cheek. He needed to check to make sure she was still breathing.

" Is she breathing?" Carol asked. Daryl looked at Jillian.

" Yeah, she's breathin." He said, his face still inches from hers. " Come on, girl, wake up." He said as he rubbed the wash cloth against her. " Gonna try somthin." He took a deep breath and blew sharply in her face. She took a short breath as he let go of her mouth. She started swallowing the water that was dripping into her mouth.

" What did you do?" Carol asked.

" Babies and animals will hold their breath if you blow in their face. I was tryin to force her react." Daryl said. He blew hard again into her face and she jumped. Her hands came up to his arms and she latched onto him as her eyes flew open. Her dark blue eyes meant his bright blue ones with a look of shock. He gently laid her head down with her still staring at him. " She's awake." He said. Carol started to cry as she rushed forward. Jillian's eyes shifted to her mom's crying face. Carol almost pushed Daryl out of the way. He picked up the bowl as he stood up. " Let her suck on that rag for a bit." He said before he walked out.


	14. Chapter 14

_* Please Review! *_

Still in the flashback:

Daryl was sitting outside his tent cleaning his crossbow the next day. Jillian hadn't emerged from the RV but people were flowing in and out. Sophia had gone into the RV and hadn't come back out. When Daryl had found Jillian, she had two bags with her and he had brought them both when he brought her. Carol had come out and thanked him repeatedly for his help until he snapped at her to knock it off. He wasn't comfortable with the attention.

In the middle of the day her second day there, Jillian came out, shocking him. She had cleaned up and her color had come back to her skin. She was wearing clean clothes and Carol was pointing to Daryl. He groaned and looked down as Jillian started making her way to him. He didn't want to talk to anyone. Merle wouldn't leave him alone every time Carol thanked him and if Jillian started thanking him, he'd never hear the end of it.

" So are you Daryl?" Jillian asked when she reached him. He squinted up at her.

" Yeah." He said. She slipped her hands into her pockets.

" Well, I just wanted to say thanks for what you did for me. My mom told me how you brought me out of the woods and fed me the water. She also said you don't like to talk so I'm only going to say thanks and let you know if I can help you out in anyway, just ask." She said. Merle snickered as he came out of the tent.

" Unless you gonna suck him off or fuck him stupid, he don't need nothin from you." Merle said. Daryl closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again, she was smiling.

" Well, if I decided to suck him off or fuck him stupid, I will let you know so you leave the tent. I don't fuck in front of an audience." She said. Merle and her locked eyes a second before Merle burst into laughter.

" You're alright!" He said. " For a little bitch, you're funny!"

" Oh, I'm not a little bitch. I'm a big bitch. You would do well to remember that." She said before she walked away.

XXXXXXX

Jillian had been with the camp for a month and she was driving Daryl crazy. They hadn't spoken much but her ass drew his eyes no matter what he was doing. She had been creeping into his dreams, making him wake with a huge hard on every morning. He was jacking off almost twice a day because of her. The one day the group had decided to let the kids swim, she had come out of the RV in shorts and her swim suit top, Daryl's mouth had hit the ground before he could stop it. Merle had come out of the tent and put his hand under Daryl's chin. He shut Daryl's mouth as his own eyes followed her. When she disappeared from sight, Daryl yanked away from Merle and stormed off into the woods, with Merle's laughter and snide comments following after him. Merle didn't mind jerking off inside their tent but Daryl wanted some place a little more quiet.

When the group decided to go into the city for supplies, Jillian had been as upset as Amy about Andrea going. Andrea and Jillian had gotten very close and would have stayed close if Amy hadn't died. Jillian came over to to the Dixon tent and told Merle he had to watch Andrea and watch his actions so everyone came back safely. Merle had laughed and snapped that no one would care if Andrea made it or not. Jillian moved to Merle and put her hands on either side of his chair as she leaned her face down to his. Daryl had been sitting next to Merle and both Dixon brothers were shocked by her boldness. People didn't step up to them often and NO ONE stepped up to Merle.

" No one wants her goin." Merle said to Jillian.

" And no one wants you around and yet, here you are." She said.

" Ain't no one gonna care if she makes it back." Merle said, testing the waters, just trying to piss her off.

" No one will give a shit if you make it back either, in fact, you don't need to come back at all. If anything happens to her, your little brother is mine, you feel me?" She said in a low voice. " You let her get hurt, I hurt him. I'm a doctor, I know how to kill him in his sleep without him even knowing I'm in his tent." She said. " Keep her alive or else, Merle Dixon." She hissed.

" You wouldn't touch him." Merle said softly. Jillian tilted her head slightly as she continued to hold his eyes. Daryl shifted uncomfortably beside his brother.

" Won't I? Remember my words when you're there. You watch after her because is she comes back with one scratch, he's mine. I know you two think I'm just some little girl but you have no idea what I have been through in my life and how much anger I have just under the surface. I know how to fight and I will fuck him up. Do we have an understanding?" She asked. Merle frowned but nodded.

" Yeah, I got you." He said. She nodded her head and stood up straight.

" Good. And one more thing, you need to keep your nasty little comments to your self. I don't want to hear them anymore. You start keeping that shit to yourself or you will wake up with your mouth stitched shut." She said before she walked away. Merle shook his head as they watched her.

" That is one crazy, fucked up bitch." Merle muttered.

XXXXXXXXX

After Merle was left on the roof top, Jillian had been the only one who offered to go back for him without complaining. She had killed the walker at the gate, taking Daryl by surprise and making him have respect for her. When Glenn had been taken and she had helped Daryl take the young boy back into the building with their group. Daryl was flipping out on the kid when Jillian came forward and spoke up. She placed her hand on Daryl's arm, making him look at her. She nodded to him than moved to the young man. She knelt down in front of him.

" You are going to tell us where they took our man because if you don't, my man back there might just flip out and cut a part of you off. I have seen him cut a man apart and you don't want that." Rick and Daryl exchanged a look to each other. Jillian took a hold of the kid's arm. " See, first I will let him place his knife right here." She pressed one of her short nails into the underside of the kid's wrist. She started moving her finger up his arm as she spoke. " Then he will slid his knife all the way up your arm and pull it open. He will do it to both your arms and your legs. Then I will stitch it closed and we will wait until you are healed up then he will do it again. Please, don't make me unleash him on you, okay?" The young kid nodded. Jillian seemed to have a way with getting people's attention and holding it. She stood up and took a step away. " I'd like you to answer all of Rick's questions now but remember the only thing that stands in the way of you and my man back there, the only thing that is stopping him from cutting you, is me."

XXXXXXXXXX

Daryl was storming around the camp once they had gotten back. Everyone was upset and crying about the camp being attacked. Jillian had comforted Carol and Andrea. Daryl was pissed and yelling at them as he helped get rid of the walkers' bodies. They kept catching their eyes and finally she came up to him. She waited until he was standing alone.

" Daryl?" She asked in her small voice. When he faced her, his anger had almost completely disappeared. She was holding her arms across her chest and looked upset. " I'm so sorry about what I said to your brother." She looked so small.

" It's okay." He said softly. She shook her head.

" No, it's not. I have a temper and sometimes it gets away from me. I was a dick to him." Despite everything that was happening, he wanted to laugh.

" You just call yourself a dick?" He asked.

" Yeah. I was a total dick to him. I'm not really going to crept up into your tent and kill you." She said. They just looked at each other for a few minutes before he nodded.

" Ah, thanks for comin to look for him." He said as looked down. He wasn't the type to thank people so he didn't know why he was thanking her.

" No problem." She said before she starting backing away from him.

" Where'd you learn to talk like that to people? Ain't you scared of nothin?" Daryl asked. She shook her head and smiled.

" No. I'm not." She said. He watched as she turned around and walked away.

end flashback


	15. Chapter 15

_* Please Review! Drama is on it's way so don't get bored with the fluff and stuff*_

Present day:

Daryl was standing sideways in the tree line while he waited for her to come up to him. He was looking down at his shirt and playing with the hemline. He knew she was walking towards him. He had caught her eyes and motioned towards the woods with his head to let her know he was ready to leave. He looked up and to his side when her heard coming slower.

" You going out now?" She asked softly. He nodded as she came to stand in front of him. She nodded and sighed. She brought her hands to his shoulders and brushed them like she brushing dirt off him. "Well, be careful." Jillian said.

" Yeah, alright." He said. She dropped her arms and was looking at his shirt.

" So, you're going to be hot in those long sleeves, don't you think?" She asked when she finally meant his eyes. He was wearing a long sleeve, loose fitting flannel shirt.

" Be alright. Not as hot today and there's lots of tree to cover me." He said.

" You walking then? Not going to take another horse?" Jillian asked with a smile. He laughed slightly.

" Nah, you ain't comin with me, what am I gonna do if I fall off again? Who's gonna yank the arrow out of my side and burn me?" He asked. She shifted her weight and tilted her head.

" Well I was trying to save you from bleeding to death maybe I won't next time. Maybe I will just let you bleed out." She played snapped at him. He took a hold of her shirt and pulled her into him. He put his other hand into her hair as he brought his mouth down to hers.

" You ain't gonna let me bleed to death, not in your nature." He whispered before he kissed her. His blood started rushing through him as soon as her lips touched his.

" Hurry back, okay?" She asked softly with her eyes closed. She had her hands resting on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down at her upturned face. Her eyes fluttered open after a few seconds.

" If I come back and you're dancin with Glenn, I'm gonna kill him." He said, making her laugh.

" He asked me to show him how to dance. He kind of likes that Maggie." Jillian said.

" Don't care. Ain't no reason for him to have his hands on my woman." Jillian laughed again and pushed away from him.

" Go but hurry up." She said. " I miss you when you're not around."

" Didn't miss me before." Daryl said.

" You know for a master hunter and tracker, for a guy that pays attention to everything, you miss a lot. Ask around, Daryl. I missed you every time you went into the woods. I watched and waited for you. Now go." She said a she backed away from him.

XXXXXXXXX

When Daryl came back from hunting later that day, he came out of the woods and over to the camp. There was a hammock set up under a cluster of trees and he saw two small figures curled up on it. He needed to get his kills ready for eat but he head towards the figures. He knew one was Jillian and figured the other was Sophia but he wanted to see for sure. He wanted to let her know he was back.

Jillian was laying half on her back and half on her side. Sophia was curled up into her sister as they slept. Jillian had a book laying across her chest. She had one arm around Sophia and the other on the book. Jillian had pulled her long hair up and her face was turned away from Sophia. Daryl just stood there and stared at her. He just wanted to look at her for a few minutes. She looked so peaceful and pretty.

" Should wake them up." Carol's voice made him jump. He turned around to see her coming towards them. She was smiling at she looked at her girls. " They look so peaceful, don't they? It's so rare to have moments like this that I don't want to interrupt them." Carol swept her hand over Jillian's hair before she kissed her forehead than she leaned over and kissed Sophia's head. " Jillian had been a God sent to her and to me."

" Why did you let Ed hit her?" Daryl asked without thinking. Carol's face fell and became full of sadness.

" She told you about that?" She asked softly as she looked at Daryl. He nodded. Carol smiled sadly and looked down at Jillian. " She must really care about you if she opened up to you about that. She never even talked to me about that night."

" She told me about her real dad too." Daryl said. Carol looked at him again.

" She never talks about him."

" Talk to me about him. Told me about him when we first set off looking for Sophia." Daryl said. Carol nodded.

" Jillian had a rough life. I thought bring her into my house was going to make things easier for her. When I meant her, I just fell for her. Jillian has that pull on people. She makes people respond to her." Carol sighed and motion Daryl to walk with her. He glanced at Jillian but followed after Carol.

" So why did you let Ed hit her that night?" He asked.

" I don't know. I think I was shocked. I was shocked that she came running in the room like she did. She tackled him like she had been playing football. After he hit her I ran to them both, I put myself in the middle of them so he couldn't hit her again but I didn't know what to do." She explained. Daryl nodded. He could understood that, he understood abuse. " I haven't done right by her."

" You did. She might not be here today if you hadn't taken her in like you did. She loves you. Don't worry about the past, can't change it." Daryl said. Carol stopped walking and looked up at him. Daryl shifted and looked away under her gaze.

" You're a good man, you know that?" She asked. " I can see why Jilly cares for you." Daryl adjusted the straps on his cross bow.

" I ain't no different than anyone else." He said softly.

" No, you are. You stand out without meaning too. You do a lot for people, you just don't make a big deal about it. You didn't have to bring Jillian back to camp that day you found her. You could have left her in the woods. You didn't have to take care of her like you did. You don't have to hunt for us, you didn't have to go off and look for Sophia as hard as you did. You do a lot, Daryl. You should be proud of yourself. I know I'm proud to know you." Carol said.

" Jillian said somthin like that but I don't feel like. I ain't ever had anythin to be proud of." He admitted. Carol was easy for him to talk too and that surprised him. He didn't figured the mother of a girl he was sleeping with would want anything to do with him.

" It's not about what you have, it's about what you do. I know there was a time when you felt alone. I mean, how could you not after what happen to Merle on that roof top, but you aren't alone. You have us, you will always have me in your corner and you have Jillian. She might be small but she's a tough girl and she will fight for what she cares about." Carol said. She smiled at up Daryl after a few seconds of silence. " Come on, I will help you get those squirrels ready for dinner."

" It don't bother you that she's sleepin in my tent then?" Daryl asked as they started walking. Carol laughed.

" I'm not that old, I know people don't want until marriage for sex anymore. If I thought you were using her just for sex than yeah, it would. But I honestly believe you care about her. You're actions say that you do and that's all I can ask for. So far you have treated her right and believe me, she won't stay around if you don't." Carol said.

They walked the rest of the way to the fire in silence. Carol and Jillian were blood related but Daryl could see how much Jillian was like Carol in the good ways. Jillian would never let herself get beat by a man, but she was open to accepting people. Carol made him feel like she was proud that Jillian was with him and that was a feeling that was going to take Daryl sometime to get used too.


	16. Chapter 16

_* Please Review! Drama is on it's way so don't get bored with the fluff and stuff*_

Daryl was sitting on a log by the fire at supper time later that night. He was holding a bowl full of squirrel meat, rice and some spices he had left over. He was leaning forward with his arms resting on his knees when Jillian found him. She slipped down next to him, letting one of her arms move across the inside of his leg to take a hold of his knee. He jumped slightly and looked at her. He felt a small smile come across his lips before he looked away.

" You always like touchin people?" Daryl asked. She moved herself closer to him.

" I like touching you." She said as she rested her head against his shoulder. He handed her the bowl.

" Try this. Mixed things up." He said. Jillian raised her head and took the bowl from him. She stirred the fork around, collecting some meat and rice. He watched as she slipped it into her mouth. She chew slowly than took another forkful and brought it to his mouth. She nodded her head to him so he opened his mouth and let her fed him.

" This is really good, Dixon." She said after she swallowed. " What did you do?" She asked before she took another bite.

" Had some spices so I mixed them in." He said. She took another forkful and fed him. He heard a snicker and looked up across the fire at Glenn. " What the fuck you laughin at?" Glenn just smiled and shook his head.

" Nothing. Nothing at all." Glenn said. Jillian took another forkful and popped it into her mouth. She took scooped more up and brought it to Daryl's mouth. He brought his mouth to the fork and took it without looking away from Glenn. " Just never thought I'd ever see someone feeding you."

" Jealous?" Daryl spit out. Glenn got up and walked away with a smile.

" So you didn't wake me up when you got back." She said a second before she took another bite.

" Didn't know you'd want me too." He said as she brought the fork to him again.

" So do you think we could sleep on that hammock tonight? It's so awesome." She asked as she looked at him.

" Ain't safe. In the tent we can hear the walkers outside, out here they might bite us before we know they are there." He said. Her shoulders dropped as she looked back at the bowl. Daryl felt his shoulders fall too at her disappointment. " Can lay there before bed though." He offered. She smiled as she took another bite. She forked some more up and brought it to him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl was laying on the hammock with one leg on the ground so he could swing them slightly. He had his right arm under her neck. She had her head resting against his shoulder and one of her legs over his. Her right hand was tucked up into his right hand and they were rubbing their fingers together slowly. She had her left arm inside his shirt and was rubbing the back of her hand up and down the center of his chest as they stared at the trees overhead.

" Glenn had sex." She said softly.

" And how do you know that?" Daryl asked.

" He told me. He likes Maggie. I guess she started the sex and now he thinks she doesn't like him." Jillian said.

" Guess he ain't any good at it." He said. Jillian laughed. Daryl took her left arm and pulled it out of his shirt. He pulled her closer to him so her upper body was resting against his. Her back was against his chest. She slipped her left hand into his pocket. He rubbed his chin against her right temple.

" He was asking for my advice on how to handle it." She said.

" And what did you say?" He asked, keeping his voice low.

" I told him to back off her a little. He follows her around like a lost puppy." She said.

They fell silent for a while again. He brought his left hand to her stomach. He pulled her shirt up and started rubbing small, light circles against her tummy as he continued to swing them. Jillian felt her eyes flutter shut as she sighed. She turned her head towards him a little and rubbed her forehead against his chin. He grunted softly and moved his chin against her.

" Best not be fallin asleep." He warned.

" I'm not." She said. Her breath slipped across his neck as she nestled closer into him.

She rolled over to lay chest to chest with him She put her hand into his hair and started rubbing his head. One of his hands came to rest against her lower back and the other on her ass. She kept her eyes closed and kissed his neck softly. He sighed and started rubbing her as he felt himself start to relax. He was fighting himself to not close his eyes. She was warming him like she was a soft blanket.

" Maybe we should go to bed." He said.

" I need to check your burns." She said with her eyes closed.

" If you want me to take my shirt off then just tell me." He said as his eyes closed. She laughed making him smile.

" Of course I want you to take your shirt off. If it was up to me, and I could tape all the women's eyes shut, I'd have you walk around without your shirt on all the time." She admitted. His eyes opened up and he smiled.

" Ain't no one talked to me like that before." He said. She shifted and sat up on her knees so she was sitting at his side. She shrugged her shoulders.

" I don't understand why not. You're so fucking hot." She said. " Come on, let's go to bed."

He watched as she slipped off the hammock. She faced him and held her hand out to him. He sighed and took her hand, letting her help him up. He hung his left arm across her shoulders loosely as they started walking. She reached up and laced her fingers with his left hand. She put her other arm around his waist and snuggled into him more. There was a chorus of good nights as they passed the group. He rested his chin against her head. They had only started being a couple a few days beforehand but he felt like they had been together for years. She was easy to be with. He had been nervous about what was going to happen, how things would change. He hadn't had a girlfriend before and didn't know what to expect but she just made things easy and comfortable for him.

Once inside their tent, she took his flashlight and got a new bandage ready. He watched her setting things up she was going to use on him while he undid his shirt. He slowly undid the buttons and let his eyes travel over her body. He knew what lay under her shirt and jeans and he wanted it. He cleared his throat as he tossed his shirt to the side of the tent. He pulled his wife beater off the second she faced him.

" I can't believe that bandage held. It was hot today and you were sweating a lot." She said as she came forward.

She handed him the flashlight to hold and he shone it down on his wound. He watched her doctor face slip on as she worked the old bandage off. She was frowning as she concentrated. She pulled the bandage off then crouched down so she could take a better look at him. She touched his side as she checked each burn mark.

" They look good, better than I thought they were going to look." She said. She glanced up at him. " Are they bothering you?" He shook his head as he looked down at her. She nodded and looked back at each wound. She reached up and moved his arm so she could adjust the flashlight. " No signs of infection, they aren't leaking any fluids," She gently laid her hands against each burn. " They aren't warm to the touch." She stood up straight with a smile. " Well, they look so good that I think we can go without wrapping them up. It's good to let the air get to them.

" You ain't gonna put that cream on them?" He asked.

" No. We will wait until tomorrow." She said as she took the flashlight from him.

She went over to the opposite side of the tent and started putting her supplies away. He moved to their bed and sat down to unto his laces. Jillian glanced behind her as he pulled one of his boots off. She smiled as she finished cleaning up than faced him. He looked up at her as he went to work on his other boot. She was smiling and making her way over to him. He didn't take his eyes from her face as he tossed his other shoe to the side. She straddled him and sat down so they were eye level.

" Hi." She said softly.

" Hey." He said.

" Maybe I could help you with the rest of your clothes." She said.

Daryl smiled slightly but laid down with his hands behind his head. She smiled as she moved down his legs. She looked down at his belt. He watched her face as she started undoing it. Her small hands working quickly. He was getting hard and knew she knew it. He could see it through his pants. Her hands moved to his button and she quickly undid it. She raised her eyes up to meet his as she started slowly pulling his zipper down.

She pulled opened his pants than slipped her hand into his boxers to stroke him. Daryl groaned as his eyes shut. He let her continue her work on him for a few more minutes before he pushed himself up and grabbed her. He flipped them over quickly, making her giggle. She yanked her shirt off and tossed it across the tent.

" Get them off." He ordered, his voice low and gruff as he stood up.

She quickly went to work on her jeans as he pushed his pants down. He yanked his boxers down than crouched down and took a hold of her. She laid down and raise her hips up so he could undress her quickly. He could go months without sex, had done it before, but since being around her he had been walking around with a permanent hard on. And since he first had sex with her in the old farmhouse, it was all he could think about. He was out hunting and thinking about getting back to bury inside her. He had been cooking dinner but his mind was remembering how she tasted and how her body reacted when he took her with his mouth. Her moans, whimpers and sighs filled his memory at all times.

He laid down quickly on top of her, putting one hand on the mattress by her head. His other hand came down to take a hold of himself. He looked down them as she opened her legs more. He brought himself down to her and pushed into her. She gasped and arched her back up. He took a hold of her hand, lacing their fingers together, and pinned it above her head as he laid down completely on top of her. He took her other hand and pinned them both above her as he moved against her. He rested his forehead against hers, taking in her whimpers.

" You gotta be quiet." He whispered.

" Oh God, I can't!" She almost squealed. He licked his lips and closed his eyes as she rocked her hips.

" You best quiet down." He warned again. Daryl fastened his mouth over hers, drinking down her moans. " Everyone gonna know what we're doin." He whispered into her mouth. She opened her eyes and looked directly at him.

" You think I give a shit? I hope everyone is getting it as good as I am." She said.

He shifted to hold her wrists with one hand. He moved his then free hand down to her hip where he held onto her tightly. He moved to her neck and sucked in her pulse point, making her breath caught. He knew just what she liked and how she liked it. He picked up his pace, his thrusts hard and steady. She arched her back up and spread her legs farther to give him more room.

" Oh, fuck, Jill." He groaned out.

" Suck on my neck, please!" She begged. He rubbed his chin against her cheek then dropped his head to her neck again. He sucked it hard enough that he knew she was going to have a mark. He felt his orgasm coming and started hitting her harder, trying to make her cum before him.

" You gotta cum, Jilly, you gotta cum!" He started begging against her skin. " I ain't gonna last much longer, you gotta cum!" He growled at the same time she called out.

" Oh my God, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" She squeezed her eyes shut as her voice pitched higher. "Oh, my God! I''m cumming!" Her hips were moving fast as her body trembled under his. " So...hard!" She squealed again. Her breath was short and hot against him as she lifted her head.

" Fuckin shit!" He whispered as he tighten his hold on her wrists. She sucked him deep into her body, pulling his orgasm out forcefully. His back arched up as his fingers ground into her skin. He pushed into her hard as he started to shake violently.

He was cumming for what seemed like minutes even though he knew it was only a few seconds. Her body started to relax around him as he reached the end of his orgasm. Slowly he lowed himself down on top of her, feeling the sweat on their bodies. He let go of her wrists and slipped his hands under her shoulders as he nestled his head into her neck.

" That was so good." She said. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him tightly. He nodded with his eyes closed. He didn't want to shatter the orgasm after glow with words. He could honestly say that had been the best sexual experience in his entire life. He had never gotten off that hard in his life. They laid together for a few minutes before he pulled out and laid at her side.


	17. Chapter 17

_* Please Review! *_

A week went by with no problems for the group. Daryl didn't have to hunt as much because Hershel had plenty of food. He spend his days helping mend the fences or caring for the animals. Sometimes Daryl and Jillian would work the grounds, holding hands and talking. He was surprised at how much she got him to talk about his past. She asked him about his past, his favorite color, what he liked to eat and what he didn't like to eat. She asked about his dad, Merle and growing up. She seemed to want to know everything she could about him.

Their nights were spent first on the hammock. He'd swing them while they either talked or listened to the sounds around them. Sometimes he'd laid back with his hands under his head while she sat on her knees beside him. He'd listen as she smiled down at him and talked. He nod and smile at the things she said. He loved listening to her talk. Her accent was so different from his because she was from Ohio and had moved the Georgia in her late teens with Carol and Ed.

Sometimes they lay in the hammock with her curled up next to him. She'd lay her head on his chest or shoulder or sometimes next to his. He'd keep his hand bent down to hers so they could whisper to each other. She made him talk like no one else he had ever meant. She made him feel comfortable enough to tell her personal things. She spoke gently to him, pulling things out of him without him thinking and making him feel better about himself.

After they'd leave the hammock, they'd walk to their tent and spend the rest of the night getting to know each other's bodies better, learning what each other liked and what brought the loudest sounds out. She taught him a few things sexually and she'd let him try whatever he wanted on her. He'd poured through her, emptying himself inside her in soul rocking orgasms while she trembled under him, on him or beside him. He loved how she'd arch her back and moan out his name. He had never loved hearing his name as much as he did when she'd whisper it. She'd whisper, moan, and cry out his name when he was buried inside her with either his fingers, his tongue or his penis. He'd slip his hands through her soft hair as she took him in her mouth or rode him hard. His fingers would close around the silky strands of it and he'd close his eyes so he could completely enjoy all the feelings and sensations she was creating in him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A week and a half into their stay, Daryl came back from hunting and saw Jillian and Glenn walking through the field quickly. She was holding her arms over her chest and looked upset or guilty. Glenn had his head down, his hat covering his eyes. Daryl stopped walking and watched them, feeling his anger start to peak. Jillian raised her eyes and looked right at him. He noticed her steps faltered. She glanced over her shoulder, across the field than back at Daryl as he started forward. Glenn raised his head up than looked at her quickly. He grabbed her arm to stop her from walking. He spoke quickly to her. Jillian glanced at Daryl than nodded at Glenn. She started to speak as they started walking again. Daryl's eyes squirted and he held his mouth tight as he stared them down. Jillian and Glenn broke apart with Jillian hurried towards their tent after casting one long look to Daryl. Glenn carefully walked up to Daryl.

" It isn't what it looks like." Glenn spoke quickly.

" You best get the hell outta of my way." Daryl snapped. Glenn walked quickly away as Rick came to Daryl.

" You talk to her, I'll go and talk to him. Something is going on." Rick said.

" You keep that little shit away from me or I'm gonna snap his neck." Daryl snapped before he started towards his tent.

When he walked in, he found Jillian sitting on the cot he used to sleep on before she moved in. She was leaning forward with her arms crossed over her chest. She was staring at the ground in front of her. Daryl was pissed as he zipped the tent closed. If she was going to cheat on him or leave him, he had hoped it would be for someone better than Glenn. He slipped his cross bow off and stared down at her as he placed his hands on his hips.

" You wanna tell me what's goin on?" He asked. She was taking slow deep breaths. He took a good look at her face and noticed it wasn't guilt that played across her pretty features. It was fear. He looked out the screen window of his tent than back at her. He sat down slowly beside her. "Jillian, what the hell's goin on?" He asked, softer this time. Jillian turned her head and slowly meant his eyes.

" There are walkers in the barn." She said softly.

" What'd you say?" He asked. Jillian cleared her throat.

" Glenn gave Maggie a note, told her to meet him in the hayloft last night. He got there before her and climbed the ladder on the outside of the barn. He went in and saw the walkers. She begged him not to tell anymore but he told me. I thought he was wrong, I mean, it was dark when they went last night. So he took me there." She started shaking her head and a single tear slipped from her eye. " He wasn't wrong, Daryl, he wasn't. There has to be 10-15 walkers in the barn." She whispered. In one of the few moments since he had meant her, she was showing real fear. " I saw them. Maggie told Glenn they are feeding them chickens. Herschel makes them feed the walkers live chickens."

" What the hell?" Daryl said, more to himself than her.

" Glenn told me not to tell you, he asked me not too but I had too. I can't keep anything from you. I tell you everything, I have told you everything." She was rambling now. " I have told you things I haven't anyone before. I have told you personal things before we were even a couple, I can't keep things from you." He grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

" Stop. You're startin to panic, knock it off. Just relax. You faced down way worst than walkers locked in barn. You got in Merle's face and didn't even blink an eye. Relax, Jill." He said. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

" What are we going to do?" She whispered.

" Daryl, Jillian? I think we need to talk." Rick's voice came from the outside of the tent.

Rick, Shane, and Glenn were now in Daryl and Jillian's tent. She had gotten off the cot and sat on Daryl's lap so Glenn could sit down. Rick and Shane were standing across from them. She had wrapped her arms around Daryl's shoulder. He was surprised when she slipped onto his lap. It didn't matter how many times she had touched him, he just wasn't used to it. He liked it but he wasn't used to it. She made him feel wanted and cared about as she cuddled up against him.

" I say we bust in that house and demand to know what the hell he's doin." Daryl said.

" If we go to him, demanding to know things he might not tell us anything." Rick said, his hands on his hips.

" Now I got to go with Daryl on this." Shane said. Jillian turned away from the group and looked out their side tent window. " We got people to protect here, we can't just stroll in there, have a cup of tea and a long talk." Jillian squeezed Daryl's shoulders.

" We need to be calm about this." Rick said.

" Fuck that. You think I'm gonna be calm when at anytime those bastards can get out and attack our group, attack my woman and our family? Ain't gonna happen." Daryl said. Jillian faced them again.

" This is what we are going to go." She started, getting every one's attention. " Daryl, Rick, Shane and I are going in. Rick and I will do the talking. Daryl and Shane will be there as our back up. If he won't tell us anything, you two can move in. We leave Glenn out of this so Maggie doesn't get mad at him. We will tell him I heard noises from the barn when I was taking a walk and I looked in." Jillian said. " I know how to talk to people, I know how to get the truth out without making threats."

" That sounds like a plan. I don't want this getting out until we know what we are going to do. I don't want anyone else to know about this. Last thing we need is for people to start getting upset." Rick said.

Daryl gripped her hand as the four of them walked through the back yard of Hershel's farm. Jillian could feel and see the tension coming from him so she reached her free hand up to rub his arm. He was frowning as he looked down at her. She smiled slightly than looked straight a head of her. He was surprised at how calm she had gotten herself in a matter of minutes. She squeezed his hand and tugged him down to her level.

" Hang back with Shane while Rick and I go in, okay? Try to not flip out." She whispered and before he could respond to her, Jillian quickly kissed his cheek. He stood up straight and took a deep breath.

" How the hell can you be so calm now? You were panicin just a little bit ago." He said softly.

" Because panicking isn't going to fix anything and neither is going in guns blazing. He won't talk if he thinks he is being attacked. I'd like to be able to talk him into letting us put the walkers down but if we can't get him to agree than you can aim down your sights at him." She said as she looked up at him. His shoulders dropped. He understood what she was saying, he knew she was right but that didn't stop him from being pissed. He had fought his brother and a walker to keep her safe and now he felt like he couldn't do anything.


	18. Chapter 18

_* Please Review! *_

Rick walked into the farm house first with Jillian following up behind him. Shane was resting against the railing of the porch beside Daryl. Daryl reached out and grabbed her quickly. She turned as he pulled her towards him. He had a hold of her wrist. He put his other hand into her hair and stared down into her eyes. Neither one of them spoke for a few minutes.

" I meant what I said. I'm gonna protect you." He growled. She nodded.

" I know, Daryl." She step up and gave him a small kiss before she pulled away and followed after Rick.

Rick turned and stepped close to Jillian as soon as she entered the farmhouse. They were inches apart as he bent his head to whisper to her. They could hear Hershel moving around in the kitchen. Rick glanced from her to Shane and Daryl who were both frowning. He looked down at Jillian as he took a hold of her forearm.

" We stay calm and collected. We don't lose our temper or accuse him of anything. If he's keeping walkers in the barn than we don't know how unstable he may be." He whispered. She nodded as she looked into his eyes.

" I have handled people strung out on drugs in my ER, I can handle this." She said. He nodded.

" I'm going to let you handle starting this conversation but we are here together." Rick said. Jillian nodded again.

" We got this, Rick." He searched her eyes but she smiled. " We got this." They pulled apart and started towards the noises they heard.

They found Hershel putting pans away. The older man glanced up at Rick and Jillian as they slipped into the bar stools at the island. Hershel sighed and continued with his work. Rick glanced at Jillian who's face was completely calm. She looked at Rick and smiled. She leaned into him, turning her face so Hershel couldn't see it.

" Relax, Rick. This is not police interrogation." She whispered before she pulled away. She cleared her throat and squeezed his knee. " Hershel, we need to talk." She said as she looked at the older man.

" About what?" Hershel asked. Jillian clasped her hands together and rested them on top of the island.

" I know what's in the barn." He glanced up at her from the pan he was wiping down. He looked back down again.

" The animals." He said.

" That maybe what you tell everyone else but you and I know that's not true. I heard the moans, I looked inside." He sighed and looked at up her.

" I wish you hadn't done that." He said.

" Well I did." Jillian said.

" Those are my family members and friends." He said. Jillian shook her head.

" I'm not going to yell at you about it. I want to tell you what my experience with the virus has been like." She said.

" You aren't going to talk me into putting them down." Hershel said.

" I'm not trying too." She said.

Shane and Daryl crept around the porch together. They were looking through the windows, trying to find Rick and Jillian. Shane saw them first and signaled to Daryl. They moved over to the railing outside the windows that overlooked the porch. Herschel was leaning against the stove, his hands on either side of it as he looked at Jillian. Rick had one arm resting on the island and was turned so he was facing her. Jillian looked calm and collected as she talked.

" When the virus first hit Atlanta, I was working in the ER. The first victim came in with a chuck of his neck missing. It had been bitten off and he was bleeding to death on my table. We put in a central line into his arm and started pumping him with fluids. We tried to stop the bleeding but it was too much. He died right on my table. Died, Hershel. No heart beat, no breathing, flat line, no respirations. I check him myself. I put my stethoscope to his chest, I started CPR, nothing. I declared him dead as another victim came in." Jillian was explaining. She held Hershel's eyes in hers. He was frowning but he was listening as she explained her efforts with the second and third victim. " My third victim died as my first vic rose up. His eyes were milked over as he grabbed one of my nurses and sank his teeth into her shoulder. He was dead. I know, he was. There was no mistaking it. There was no, maybe I made a mistake and he was alive. No, he was dead."

" I understand what you are saying but you don't understand my situation." Hershel's words slipped out of the window and reached Shane and Daryl.

" I do understand. I saw people getting up off the tables after I declared them dead. I saw my friends fall, bleed out than rise and attack others. I lost someone I cared about right in front of me. Nick was bitten on the hand, the hand." The mention of the other guy's name made Daryl's eyebrows go up and his arms tighten over his chest. He wasn't so stupid as to think she hadn't had other boyfriends but she never talked about caring about someone before the outbreak. " Nick talked me into running from the hospital. The army was moving in and shooting everything on site. We took off. We went to our place, packed up bags and left." Daryl's jaw tighten. If she had been living with another man, she should have told him.

" Relax, man. You knew she wasn't a virgin." Shane whispered to Daryl.

" Nick and I left in my car but traffic was so bad we ditched it and took off to the woods. His fever started almost right away so when we thought we were far enough away from the city, we made camp. I tried everything I knew to bring his fever down. It was just a bite on the hand." Jillian was saying. " He died three days after the outbreak started. I watched as the life drained away from my best friend."

" I am sorry to hear about your boyfriend." Hershel said softly.

" He wasn't my boyfriend. Nick was my very best friend. He was gay but that's not the point." Shane almost laughed out loud as relief flooded through Daryl. His shoulders dropped the and tension was gone from him right away. Shane had to turn away from the scene. " I didn't know what to do so I pack everything up then zipped him into his sleeping bag. See I had tried to make phone calls but the lines were down and I saw the planes that were bombing the city. I was alone. I was alone until Nick woke again and came after me. It wasn't him though. It was not the man that I meant five years ago, it was not the man that I knew could eat a tub of Ice cream in 15 minutes, it was something else. There was no spark of anything human in him and I had to fight him. I had to fight him for my life. I had to hit him over and over again with a branch. I hit him until he completely stopped moving. Than I grabbed my bags and started running. I ran until I couldn't move anymore. I ran until I passed out. The next thing I knew, Daryl was blowing in my face and shaking me."

" Do you remember the feeling you had when you had to kill your friend?" Hershel asked. Jillian nodded and took a deep breath.

" Yes, I do." She almost whispered.

" And you expect me to do that to my family? To my wife and step son?" He asked.

" We aren't asking you to do anything." Rick spoke up. " We have enough people that you won't have to do anything."

" Could you do that again, Jillian?" Hershel asked her. " Could you kill your sister or your mom, or your boyfriend? Could you put a bullet in Daryl's head?" His gaze was hard on her face.

" It won't be Daryl. It won't be Sophia. It would be something else. It would hard, it would hurt but I'd have to do it. That isn't your wife out there, Hershel. Would your wife rip into your throat? Would your step son attack you? No, but those things out there would." Jillian explained, keeping her voice level.

" You keeping them out there puts us all in danger." Rick said.

" Take a good look at them. Would your wife want this for herself? I bet if you had asked her when she was alive if she wanted this she'd tell you no." Jillian said. " My sister wouldn't want that, I wouldn't want that for her. I don't want to see my mother snapping her teeth at me. I don't want to see my boyfriend coming after me covered in blood with milky eyes. I don't want to fight him to keep him from tearing into my neck. I want to see his blue eyes as they are now, full of life. I want to see them looking at me, knowing who I am." Daryl tried not to smile as she talked about him. He took a hold of the straps of his cross bow at his chest. He had never heard her calling him her boyfriend before and it made him feel good. " If you looked into any those walkers' eyes, you will see nothing. There will be nothing of the people you used to know. They won't know who you are or even care. You are just a snack for them, dinner."

" I have a hard time believing what you are saying. I have a hard time believing you could just put down the people you love." Hershel said.

" I didn't say it wouldn't be hard. I can't image having to aim at my little sister or my mom, or even Daryl. But I won't be aiming at them. I wouldn't be shooting them because they would already be dead. That's what I'm trying to make you understand. Those things out there, they aren't alive. They aren't just sick people waiting around for a cure. Their spirit, their soul, has left their body. If my family would be bitten and died, I'd know that everything I loved about them was gone." Jillian explained softly. " Everything I love about my sister would be gone, everything I love about my mom would be gone, everything and every part I love about Daryl would be gone, they would be nothing. Nothing. They wouldn't remember me. Sophia won't remember the times I read to her, my mom won't remember the times she taught me how to bake and cook things. Daryl won't remember talking and swinging with me."

" That's not your wife, Hershel." Rick said.

The rest of the conversation died down for Daryl as he focused completely on Jillian. He hadn't missed a single thing she had said about him. He hadn't missed how her voice changed the second she said anything about him or how her cheeks flushed at just the mention of his name. He paid attention to everything about her as she spoke.


	19. Chapter 19

_* Please Review! Thanks for all the alerts I'm getting on this! *_

Herschel walked in between Rick and Jillian with Daryl and Shane following behind them. Shane had his shot gun resting against his shoulder again with Daryl kept his hands tight on his cross bow strap. Jillian and Daryl had made eye contact when they left the house and she knew he had heard what she had been saying. She fought the blush that wanted to crept over her face and was glad he was walking behind her. Herschel agreed to take Rick and Jillian up into the loft to take a look but Daryl and Shane had to stay on the ground. He didn't trust them not to start shooting.

Herschel went up the ladder on the outside of the barn first. Rick started up next but before Jillian went up, Daryl took a hold of her again. He pulled her back to him and rested his forehead against hers. They closed their eyes as they breathed each other in. There were things he wanted to say to her but he didn't know how. The things she had said affected him, made him feel things he had never felt before and he didn't know what to think or say. He was nervous about her going into the barn too. Something wasn't sitting well in his stomach. He pulled away after a few minutes and they stared at each other. He sighed then stepped back and nodded his head towards the ladder. Jillian smiled slightly then turned and started up to the ladder where Rick was waiting for her.

Rick reached down and took her hand to help Jillian onto the loft. They followed Herschel through the barn, having only the sunlight coming through the cracks to guide their way. The moans reached them at once, sending chills through both Rick and Jillian. She was walking behind them so she reached out and took a hold of Rick's arm for comfort. He pulled her closer to him as they walked. Herschel stopped at the edge, unnoticed by the walkers. Rick came to his side, with Jillian on Rick's left. She sucked in her breath and dropped his arm. She brought her hand to her mouth. Walkers were never a sight anyone could get used to seeing. Herschel walked away from the edge as the walkers milled around on the ground level. He walked behind Rick to the other side of Jillian.

" The one in the dress, the stained blue dress, that is my wife." He said to her. Jillian nodded. " I want to know if you two will help me with a test. If you can pass the test, I will let you kill every one of them." He said. Rick and Jillian's eyes were glued to the walkers.

" What's that?" Rick asked.

" I'm telling you, Daryl, I don't like this, not one bit." Shane said, his back to the barn. Daryl was looking towards the top of the ladder. " Something ain't right with him. We should just bust in there and start taking them out and you know I'm right." Daryl looked at Shane, ready to speak when a scream ripped out through the barn followed by Rick's yelling.

" Get up and run, Jillian!" Rick was screaming. Daryl took off for the ladder with Shane behind him.

" It had to be this way. This was the only way you'd all understand." Hershel was saying as Daryl reached the top. Rick was on the edge of the loft, screaming down to her. Daryl's stomach dropped straight down to the floor as he ran towards Rick. Jillian was struggling to stand up, using a bale of hay to stand up. The walkers were on the other side of the barn and were starting to turn around.

" What the hell happen?" Shane asked as he grabbed Hershel.

" He pushed her down there!" Rick yelled. " He pushed her and she landed on the hay then rolled to the floor!" Daryl slung his crossbow around to his front and started quickly loading up an arrow. He was panting as panic was starting to set in. Jillian pulled herself to a stand position as she looked around at the walkers coming towards her. She looked up at the loft than back at the walkers.

" Rick!" She yelled out, not seeing Daryl. Rick laid down on his stomach. hanging over the edge slightly.

" Climb up on the hay and grab my hand!" He yelled. Jillian turned around and tried to start climbing but pain shot through her ankle.

" I can't!" She said. Daryl took aim at the walker closest to her and shot it. Rick jumped up and started running towards the ladder at the end of the loft. Daryl started loading his cross bow again.

" Over here! Get to the ladder!" Rick yelled. Jillian turned around and saw how close the walkers were to her. She started limping away. When she had fallen and hit the hay bale, she felt her ankle pop before she rolled onto the floor.

" Daryl!" She called out.

" Don't look at them!" Daryl yelled. " Get to the ladder!"

Shane was holding Hershel tightly. She was limping towards the ladder slowly, the pain in her ankle shooting up her leg. Daryl was whining slightly as he tried to load up his cross bow. His hands were shaking. He looked up and saw a range of axes on the wall on the barn. He looked at Jillian who was nowhere near the ladder and the walkers were closing in on her. He slung his cross bow to his back and grabbed the straps of it. He took a deep breath than leaped down. Daryl landed on the hay bale than jumped down to the ground, getting some of attention from the walkers. He took off running towards the wall with the axes, yelling to get the walkers attention. Jillian was yelling to him.

" Get to the ladder!" He yelled as he snatched down an ax.

He ran to the nearest walker and looped it's head off. Jillian reached the ladder and struggled to start to climb. A walker moved to grab her when a shot rang out, taking the walker down. Shane pointed his gun back to Hershel. Screams and yelling were coming from outside of the barn. Daryl grabbed another walker from behind and brought the ax down on top of it's head. Rick was reaching down towards Jillian as she climbed as quickly as she could. Shane quickly flipped through the options.

The walkers were closing in on Jillian as she tried to climb faster even though her ankle was killing her. Daryl was grabbing and bring down the walkers as fast as he could but Shane knew there was no way Daryl could take them all down before one of them reached Jillian and bit her. He looked at Rick who was leaning down, reaching his hand down to Jillian. He looked back at Hershel who's eyes were glued on his wife. Daryl's sharp in takes of breaths, Rick's yelling, the walkers moans, and screams from the group outside filled Shane's head. He grabbed Hershel with both hands and pushed him over the edge of the loft. As soon as the older man hit the floor, the walkers closest to Jillian descended on Hershel who started screaming. Shane ran over to the ladder by Rick and held his hand down to her.

" Come on, Jillian! Come on!" Shane yelled out. Daryl grabbed another walker and bashed it in the head before pushing it away from him. His shirt and arms were stained with walker blood and sweat was pouring off him, dripping out of his hair as he grunted. " Come on, Jillian, take our hands!" Jillian reached out and first grabbed Rick's hand and than grabbed Shane's. The two men yanked her up and onto the loft. Shane stood up and started taking aim at the walkers left over. Jillian pushed away from Rick and ran to the edge.

" Daryl!" She yelled.

He reached the ladder and started climbing as fast as he could as Shane shot a walker trying to grab Daryl's pants. Jillian stood back as Daryl's hand slammed down on top of the loft floor. He pulled himself up. He stood up and grabbed Jillian to him. He wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to his chest. Her arms moved around him as she started to cry. Daryl pressed his mouth into the top of her head.

" It's okay!" He was saying. " We're good! We're good!" He was repeating. Rick started rubbing her back as he took deep breaths. Daryl's chest was heaving with the deep, fast breaths he was taking. "We're good. You're alright. You're alright." He started whispered to her. Her hands were clutching his sides. Daryl pulled away and grabbed the sides of her face as he started down into her face. " We're all good. You ain't been bit, I ain't been bit, we're good." He said. She nodded as tears slipped down her cheeks. He swept his thumbs across her cheeks.

" I hurt my ankle." She said softly.

" We gonna get you back to the tent than Rick, Shane and I got to handle shit in here, alright?" He said. She nodded as she took a shaking breath. " We gonna be fine."


	20. Chapter 20

_* Please Review! *_

Jillian was sitting on the cot in their tent, with her leg propped up to help with the swelling of her ankle. She was looking outside the tent window as Daryl, Shane, and Rick were coming across the field. All three men were covered in sweat and blood. They had finished putting down the walkers. They had taken them to the far end of the field and burned them. Hershel's family was crying and hadn't let the farmhouse. Jillian was playing with one of Daryl's arrows as she watched them come closer.

" They look like walkers themselves." Carol said from her spot beside Jillian.

" Yeah, they kind of do." Jillian agreed with a slight laugh. She looked back at her mom who tilted her head and swept a hand over her head.

" You okay?" Carol asked. Jillian smiled.

" Yeah, I'm fine. I'm thankful it's just a bad sprain and I didn't break it." Jillian said. The women clasped hands together with Carol rubbing her fingers against Jillian's. " I told Daryl I could walk but he just won't hear of it." Daryl had carried her back to the tent and settled her inside.

" He wants to take care of you. He'd been that way since he found you." Her mom said. " I never would have guessed Daryl had this side in him." Jillian smiled.

" He's a good man." She said. Carol nodded.

" Yeah, he is." She said. Jillian's eyes shifted over Carol's head to the entrance of the tent. Carol looked behind her at Daryl who cleared his throat and looked down.

" I didn't know anyone was in here." He said softly.

" It's okay, Daryl." Carol said as she stood up. " It's your tent, I'm just visiting Jillian. I can come back."

Daryl nodded and came slowly into the tent to set his cross bow down. Carol smiled at him, making him cast his eyes down. She patted the only clean spot on his left shoulder then walked out. He raised his head and watched her before he looked back at Jillian who was smiling at him. He smirked than ran his hand through his hair.

" You alright?" He asked.

" I'm fine. Just hurts but I'm fine. You're a mess." She said.

" Yeah." He said as he looked down him. He had tied his flannel shirt around his waist and his arms were covered in dirt, blood, and sweat. His hair was plastered to his head to with the same blood, dirt, and sweat. " Better go take a shower."

" If you let me up, I could go with you." She said. He looked at her as he shook his head.

" You best stay right there." Daryl said as Sophia appeared at the doorway.

" Mom said I should ask before I come in." She said. She was clutching a book to her chest.

" You ain't got to ask." Daryl said. Sophia smiled at him before she stepped into the tent. She handed him a book. Daryl took it and started flipping through it. " What? No pictures?" He asked as he smirked at her.

" I brought it for Jilly." Sophia said. He handed it back to her.

" You can give it to her." Daryl said. Sophia glanced at Jillian than back at Daryl as she took the book from him.

" Mom said I had to ask you first." She said.

" I'm fine, SoSo." Jillian said. She patted a spot on the cot. " Come on." She said. Sophia smiled and walked over to her sister as Daryl started gathering his clothes.

" I'm gonna shower." He said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Daryl walked into their tent later that night with a bowl of stew that made been made by

the rabbits he had found. She smiled up from her spot on the cot. He had set up a lantern to give her light since the sun was setting. He walked over to the cot and perched on the edge as he handed her to bowl. She smiled and took a hold of it.

" You know, I can walk around. It's just sprained." Jillian said.

" Don't care. Got to let it heal." He said. He motioned with his head to the bowl. " Eat up."

" What's going on with Hershel's family?" She asked as she stirred the stew around. Daryl put one arm around her so he could rest his hand on the other side of the cot. His other hand was resting on his leg.

" Upset, pissed. But they will get over it. Hershel tried to kill you, tried to feed you to the walkers. We had the right to do what we did." Daryl said as she took a spoonful. She blew across the stew to cool it. He watched her every movement. " Shane did right by you and me." He said. She nodded as she slipped the spoon into her mouth. " They agreed to let us stay." She nodded again as she chewed.

" You guys going to trust them?" She asked.

" You know I don't trust anyone." Daryl said. She smiled.

" You trust me." She said. He smiled.

" I'm fuckin you. sleepin next to you. Eat, babe." He said. She laughed as she blew on the stew.

" So you didn't trust me before we started having sex?" She asked. He shrugged as he watched her eat.

" I did." He said. She brought the spoon to his mouth. He smiled but let her feed him.

They didn't talk as they shared the bowl of stew together. He kept his eyes on her face still. He couldn't stop thinking about what she had said about him. He wanted to ask her about it but he wasn't good with words so he stayed quiet. She was always saying about him or to him that no one had ever said and it made him feel good. He watched as she took a ate than offered him a bite. He had ate already and brought the stew for her but he liked when she fed him.

" If you got bit, I'd have lost my mind on that old man." Daryl said. Jillian smiled as he took the bowl from her. He was staring into it. He tilted his head and glanced up at her. " Don't know if I could have put an arrow in your head or not." He answered honestly.

" Well let's hope you never have to find out." She said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

His right hand gripped her hip as his left hand rested in between her shoulder blades. His mouth was tight and his eyes were glued on her ass as she moved against him. His breath hitched as he groaned. She moaned his moaned and threw her head back when her orgasm took her over. His mouth fell open before he could stop it. Her hair cascaded down her back and over his hands. He tighten his hold on her and pushed as deep inside her as he could. Stress of the day over taking him, pushing his orgasm out.

As he rode through it he slowly sank down to the blankets and brought his chest down to her back. He was panting but managed to place a few sucking kisses against her spine. She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling the blankets against her forehead. His breath was fast paced and spreading across her skin. Chills rushed through her.

Daryl moved to her side, pulling her closer to him. Jillian's fingers twisted into his chest hair. He stared down at her face, pulling her eyes up. They locked eyes for a few minutes. He took in her slightly swollen lips and flushed cheeks, she was watching the sweat slipping down his forehead. He loved that he made her skin blush and she loved that she made him sweat.

" Been a long day." He said softly. She smiled and nodded.

" Yeah, it has been." She said.

" You best get some sleep." Daryl said.

" Yeah, I'm actually really tired." Jillian said. He smirked down at her as he nodded.

" Done you right." He said. Jillian laughed as she spread her fingers across his chest.

" Yeah, you did." She agreed.

the end

For now, there might be a number 2, I'm not sure yet. I'm kicking around an idea but I need to work on my other stories first. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
